


Forget Me Not

by Dexterous_Sinistrous



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexterous_Sinistrous/pseuds/Dexterous_Sinistrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER WARNING: Major plot spoilers for Lightning Returns.</p><p>For as long as Lightning can remember, she has been the one to protect and care for Serah. That all changed when Snow entered their lives. Lightning always found a problem with Snow: too cheerful, too idiotic, too impractical. Now that the end of days has approached, she finds herself calling on him, but Snow isn't the person he was. The past centuries have changed everyone strong enough to survive, and Lightning finds herself trying to save the souls of old friends, whether or not they are willing. She learns that sometimes the past isn't so easily forgotten, and in order to plan for the future, they must all confront their pasts. However, she is unsure if she wishes to remember the past she fought so hard to cut out.</p><p>[Major Pairings: Lightning/Snow, Snow/Serah, Serah/Noel. Mostly depicts events throughout Lightning Returns (flashbacks to FFXIII and FFXIII-2), weaving in and out of in-game events. Adheres mostly to canon with a few alterations and additions.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Yusnaan Palace

“It’s over,” Lightning said in relief as she gently held the point of her sword above Snow’s shoulders. She didn’t want to fight him. It was quite the opposite actually. She wanted to save him, to make sure he made it to the new world.

“You’re a regular angel of death, Light. So, now what? This the bit where you “save my soul”?” Snow’s voice held a condescending tone, one Lightning always hating hearing from him.

“I could help you. If that’s what you want,” Lightning responded as she let her guard slip.

“Dammit! What kind of answer is that!?” Snow turned around, grabbing the collar of Lightning’s jacket to yank her in close to him. As a precaution, Lightning lifted her sword to Snow’s throat, creating a barrier between them. Their faces stopped only a few inches from one another’s, the closest Lightning has every been to Snow.

Lightning looked up at him, watching Snow’s face for a sign that he intended to harm her. But she couldn’t see anything but regret. Lightning’s eyes slowly drifted across his face as she took note of the changes. _Time changed you, Snow, for the worse_. His once hopefully optimistic smile was now nothing but a scowl full of hate. _No_ , Lightning thought. _A scowl full of pain_. And Lightning couldn’t be sure, but she felt as if she was the cause for it. It made sense for Snow to hate her though. _Why shouldn’t he?_ She had left him in a dying world to defend the helpless and mourn Serah’s death alone. Lightning wanted to apologize, but she didn’t know how to fix her mistakes.

Snow’s lips pressed into a firm line, an expression Lightning hadn’t seen cross his face since her birthday when she caused Serah to run away. Lightning felt her own facial features soften as she relaxed her body. Snow didn’t mean her any harm and she knew that. _I need to save you. Make you happy again. I owe you that much._

Lightning opened her mouth to say something when a female voice suddenly interjected, “Uh-ah. Now that isn’t going to work.”

The room darkened, and Snow disappeared from Lightning’s sight to be replaced by a young girl who looked dangerously like Serah. Lightning stared down at the girl in disbelief, shocked that someone could resemble Serah so closely. The chaos in the room swirled around them, but the girl’s smile was the most haunting thing about it. Lightning’s sword unexpectedly broke in two as the girl laughed, causing Lightning to fling herself backwards. Snow reappeared across the room from her as the chaos dispersed.

“Lumina!?” Snow yelled as he looked up at the ceiling. Lightning followed Snow’s line of view to see the girl resting on the chandelier as she childishly swung her legs back and forth.

“Now that’s not right. You’re not supposed to throw your life away,” Lumina said as she swayed her finger back and forth in a disapproving manner. Lifting her index finger upward, red sparks flickered and flashed, exploding the chandelier’s support beams. Lumina giggled again, jumping from the chandelier into a black vortex before disappearing completely.

The chandelier began to fall toward both Snow and Lightning. Lightning moved backwards from the spot the chandelier plummeted towards, however Snow coiled his hand back before throwing ice from his palm. The ice froze the fire around the chandelier, holding it in place. The frozen column supporting the chandelier closely resembled the crystal pillar that held Cocoon up in the air, with Fang and Vanille trapped inside.

Lightning looked at the statue, but she couldn’t feel anything. _Even when thinking of their sacrifice, I feel … hollow._

Lightning looked to Snow once more as she shook the feeling of emptiness and saw his face turn from a scowl to one of discontent. With a deep sigh Snow shifted his weight to stand upright.

“I swear that kid is a demon,” Snow said as he looked up at where the chandelier once hung. Lightning’s eyes traveled over to Snow as she pondered whether or not he was going to attack again.

“Angels of death … and demons? You’re attracting the wrong crowd, Snow.” Lightning turned her body to face him, moving her weapon through the air in an attempt to cast off whatever spell Lumina used to break it.

All this joking around was an attempt to keep herself from begging Snow for forgiveness. She had to put on an act of superiority, even with him. Everyone they knew in the world was gone or separated, and all they had was each other. And instead of joining forces they were fighting. _After all this time, hoping you wouldn’t change. And I was right_. _Sure, you’re broodier now that the centuries have passed, but there’s still something in your eyes. A hint of the old Snow_. The way they acted like fire and ice reassured her that he was still the same buffoon of a hero.

Snow turned his body toward Lightning, a faint growl erupting from him as his fists clenched. Lightning was almost taken aback by the sound, but then she began to remember how long had passed. She had spent years fighting Caius Ballad in Valhalla before sleeping five hundred more in crystal. Snow was left alone in a dying world. He was left to keep fighting, the weight of the world bearing down on him. _Who am I to judge after all?_ _I don’t have a right to cast judgment on anyone._

“Whoa,” Snow’s body eased as a small amount of chaos swirled overhead before wrapping itself around him. Lightning watched the chaos react to him. “No one is going to stop me. You hear?” Snow looked down at his arm bearing his l’Cie brand as he raised it, closing his fist tightly. “Not you. Definitely not her. If I have to fight the _savior_ , then I will.” Snow’s emphasis made Lightning find repulsion in her own title. The bitterness in his voice made her determined to get the old Snow back. Snow turned his back on Lightning and walked into the wall of chaos that danced behind him.

~0~0~0~0~0~

_The centuries have changed us, Snow and me. Once we fought desperately together against our fates. Now he’s patron of a never-ending revel, presiding over a banquet at the end of the world. And I’ve become the “savior.” I’m a servant of God, sent to a world being consumed by Chaos._

_Tell me, Snow. Has ever a day passed … when you haven’t thought about Serah? The girl you loved? My younger sister? How long has she been gone now? She brought us together, and made us allies and friends. I can’t give her back to you. But I can save your soul, and free you from your long torment. It’ll be my first act, as savior._

~0~0~0~0~0~

“When I looked into his eyes, I didn’t see much of the old Snow,” Lightning said as she approached the center of the Palace, where the chaos readings were highest. According to her map, she was approaching the Patron’s Chamber. She knew Snow was retreating, but his reason for heading into such an intimate part of the palace was beyond her comprehension.

“It’s locked. Can I force it?” Lightning asked as she reached the door Snow had gone through.

“That might be beyond even you. Hold on a second, I’ll see what I can do from here,” Hope’s voice stated through the comms.

Lightning reached out and touched the chaos engulfing the door. The chaos reacted, forcing Lightning to withdraw her hand. “There’s a lot of chaos building up back there …”

“Yes, indeed. And Snow’s inside. Or whatever’s let of him,” Hope added.

“Well, he has been living without hope for centuries. Now the world’s about to end. He might have lost his mind entirely. If it were anyone else,” Lightning began as she looked up at the door, “I’d say that was a given.” She wasn’t going to give up on Snow, not now that she was able to save him from his torment.

“Do you think it could have gotten to him, though? Broken even his spirit?” Hope’s voice sounded somewhat concerned. _For once, he sounds concerned_ , Lightning thought.

“I hope not, but …” Lightning was unsure, and didn’t want to admit that Snow might have been broken down over time to nothing more than anger and heartbreak.

“There! It’s her!” The voices of guards came loudly from around the corner.

“Light, you’ve been spotted! You’ve got to get out of there, now!” Hope’s voice demanded over the comms.

“After coming all this way? I’m his _last chance_ , dammit. I know what he’s going through … the pain of losing Serah …” Lightning held a hand up to her chest, thinking about losing Serah and the guilt she felt over it.

Snow once loved Serah dearly, and Lightning did nothing to help them. Lightning wanted Snow to be free from pain, but she knew deep down that Serah would never come back, no matter how many promises God had made her. She needed to repent for her crimes against Snow. She needed to improve his life, even if it meant forsaking her own rebirth.

“That’s true. If there’s anything left of Snow, as the savior, you’re the only one who can rescue him.” Hope tried to persuade Lightning into leaving her headstrong notions behind. “That’s why you have to protect yourself! If you’re killed, it really will mean the end of the world. And then who can you save?” Lightning thought about everything Hope was saying, struggling with the notion of leaving Snow behind in the chaos. _My first act as savior, and I can’t even reach him_. Snow was meant to be the first soul she protected to make up for abandoning him long ago.

“All right, fine. Take me back to the Ark,” Lightning said in defeat.

“Hold on!” Hope called as he beamed Lightning back up to the Ark.

~0~0~0~0~0~

_Once upon a time, I committed a terrible sin. It happened long ago, in a past that I cannot change. I was fighting a war that never ended. I thought I was saving the world, and I needed help. So I turned to Serah, the only family I had. She was my younger sister … I sent her to her death. I knew what I did could not be forgiven, but I prayed that someday, it could be undone._

_Dreaming of the day I might bring her back, I fell into a long sleep. It was a sleep as dark as death. The centuries passed, and each one seemed like an eternity. Until … One day, the light touched me. I knew that it was. It was God himself, speaking to me. All-powerful, all-knowing. Ruler of the world and sky above. The light was his voice, and I felt warmth on my skin as it spoke. He told me what I had to do._

_I would be his servant, and if I succeeded in doing his bidding … my reward would be a miracle. He said she would live again. My sister, Serah. And I’d have her back at last. And so I was chosen, by God, to rescue lost souls and guide them past the end of this world, and into the next. I became the savior._

“I’m worried about Snow. I should go to his palace,” Lightning stated as she approached the warp machine.

“You could … but I suggest you visit another city instead.”

“You want me to abandon Snow?” Lightning asked, turning to face Hope.

“The palace will still be on high alert. It would be next to impossible to get anywhere close to Snow,” Hope stated as he sat at his panel of computers.

“You’re saying I should let things cool down first.” Lightning replied as she crossed her arms.

“I’m going to send you to Luxerion. It’s the capital of the world—or what’s left of it, anyway,” Hope said as he stood from his chair. “I’ll place you inside an inbound train. When the train stops at the station, you can get off with the other passengers. Something has happened in front of the station.”

“All right. Do it,” Lightning stated anxiously, wanting to hurry back to Yusnaan to rescue Snow from his own stupidity.

“You’re surprisingly calm for someone who’s about to venture into unknown territory. But you were always brave,” Hope noted.

“Brave? I don’t feel brave. I don’t feel anything. No worry, no confusion, no fear.” Lightning thought about all the passing events, and how nothing really stirred inside her. _Everything that makes me feel human … is gone_. She had tried to hide everything away when her parents died, for Serah’s sake. But as a consequence, Lightning stopped allowing herself to feel entirely. She stopped feeling joy and happiness, only ever focusing on her job and supporting Serah.

_Then I met Snow, and he changed all that. Snow didn’t care how many times I punched him—or verbally degraded him. He continued to wear his big goofy smile no matter what, always telling me to believe in him because … “Heroes never quit!”_

“That’s good. But you still need to stay safe,” Hope said. Lightning wasn’t sure she believed Hope. Not being able to feel anything should have been noted as a bad thing. At least the old Hope would of thought that.


	2. The Shadow Hunter

_Luxerion, a bustling metropolis. The divine city of light and holy sea of salvation. It’s the last bastion of peace and order in a dying world. Most of the people who live here worship the almighty Bhunivelze. The city is governed in his name by a powerful religious sect known as the Order of Salvation. God’s followers believe in ultimate redemption, and their faith helps keep the fires of hope burning._

_But even in this pious city, a darkness lurks untouched by divine light. A heresy that rejects the teaching of supreme Bhunivelze._

Lightning approached the graveyard, following the clues the dead bodies left her. The Children of Etro continued to murder in the name of the goddess, determined to kill the Savior before she even begun. The Shadow Hunter became their only concern. He was supposed to kill Lightning before she saved anyone, and she had a faint idea who it was.

“The promised time is upon us! Behold the harbinger of destruction! Return to Chaos our mother! The time has come! Wicked savior, go now to Etro’s side!” The Children of Etro’s leader chanted as he prepared to kill the pink haired woman they tied to the graveyard’s statue.

“Death to the savior!” The rest of the Children of Etro cried out as the leader raised the axe, preparing to kill the girl. Lightning quickly dashed in between the crazed man and woman, the force of her block causing the man to fall to the ground backwards.

“I’d introduce myself—but I’m guessing that you already know who I am,” Lightning stated as she stood before them. Too many died because of their resemblance to her. _Never again_.

“She has come at last! It’s the god’s savior!” The leader cried.

“Kill her! She cannot live!” The Children of Etro ran towards Lightning.

A ball of energy shot towards the center of the group, exploding into a whirlwind of aero that caused the Children of Etro to disperse. Noel walked forward, out of the shadow of the statue to stand in front of Lightning and the pink haired woman.

“You’re late, Hunter.” Lightning looked, recognizing Noel.

“It’s the Hunter! Just as the prophecy foretold!” The leader said as he began to stand up.

“Answer our prayers, and slay the savior! Make the oracle true!” A Child of Etro cried out.

“You murder innocent people, and expect me to do your bidding?” Noel yelled at the cult followers with bitterness in his voice as he observed them.

“But, Hunter! You know we did it for you! For the prophecy!” The leader tried to explain away their crimes.

“Having a falling out?” Lightning asked as she stood back from both Noel and the cult followers.

Noel scoffed before replying, “Don’t insult me, Lightning. You think I’m with these guys?” He walked to the other side of her, drawing his sword to face the cult followers. “Fanatics with blood on their hands?”

The cult started to yell, charging both of them. Noel looked to Lightning, who nodded to his unspoken question of assistance in defeating the murderers.

“These “fanatics” have been waiting for you, Noel. They think the Shadow Hunter belongs to them. But you were taking too long.” Lightning moved through the crowd, gracefully cutting down any fanatic that charged her.

One ran directly at her, but halted when Lightning swiftly held her blade up to his throat. “So they panicked and started killing anyone who even looked like me!” She yelled as she swung her sword across the cult follower’s chest.

Lightning was mad at herself. She wanted to blame Noel for standing idly by while innocent girls were murdered. But it was because of her they died. The Children of Etro were looking only for _her_. She was the one that was supposed to die all those times. _I was too busy trying to save Snow, when I should have made the helpless innocents my priority. Snow could handle himself, he always could and I know that. Then why? Why did I place his salvation above the rest?_

“Yeah?” Noel sounded angry as he began to retort to her accusation. “Then I shouldn’t have waited, should I? I could’ve found you and saved their lives!” He cut down one after another of the Children of Etro until there was no one left.

“And now what?” Lightning asked as she faced Noel. “You’re gonna fight me?” She asked as she walked towards him.

Lightning didn’t care if Noel was angry with her. It seemed people she called her friends continually began to turn their back on her and desire her death. If she could handle Snow, she definitely could handle Noel. Noel was a talented fighter, but his hits didn’t pack nearly half the punch Snow’s did. _And Snow was fighting fair back at the palace._

Noel also had a heavy conscience. He didn’t like to take a life of someone he grew to know, even if they deserved it. He refused to kill Caius, and Lightning was certain he’d refuse to kill her in the end.

Lightning halted her footsteps when Noel turned his sword on her. “Yeah, that’s right. That prophecy…it has to be true.” Noel sounded as if he was clinging to false hope.

“Has to be true? You mean, I have to die? And you’re the one who’s going to make it happen?” Lightning moved to the side, watching Noel’s face for a sign of hesitation. She knew he was acting. _Even though the years were harsh, someone like Noel couldn’t be changed, just like I know Snow is still himself. They’re more alike than they liked to admit,_ Lightning thought. _That’s the reason I sent Noel back in time to help Serah._

“Bring it on, Noel. I’ve been fighting destiny for a long time now. And I’m getting good at it.” Lightning extended her sword towards him, demonstrating her determination to not back down.

“Light, the Salvation soldiers are here!” Hope’s voice called over the comms.

Noel turned and jumped into the nearby tree after he heard the voices of the soldiers. Lightning lowered her weapon as she watched Noel turn and look at her.

“Lightning, follow me. We need to finish this—but it has to be the right place.”

Lightning watched as Noel left, deciding that she would follow him. _I’m going to save you, whether you want me to or not. You deserve to see the future … and stop your lamenting_. She ran as fast as she could to the Warren, ignoring Hope’s reminders that she needed to return to the Ark soon. Lightning wasn’t going to have her own future dictated to her. _I won’t let other’s fall down that path either._

“Once long ago he tried to change the future for the better, but instead the Chaos was unleashed on the world,” Hope noted, not mentioning his own part in aiding Noel and Serah in trying to change the future.

“Yeah, that’s a hell of a burden for anyone to carry. And I bet he hasn’t forgotten I’m the one that put it on his shoulders,” Lightning stated as she approached Noel and the Oracle Drive. She wanted Noel to help Serah where she couldn’t. _I saw in Noel what I once saw in Snow. I thought you could handle the burden of protecting Serah from danger. When Snow came looking for me, I set him with the impossible task of protecting the crystal pillar that held Cocoon in the air. If anyone could protect the pillar from falling, it would be Snow_. But fate dealt a deceiving blow when Serah died as a seeress in Noel’s arms. She was the second friend Noel lost to that fate, and it ate away at him, even now.

“Noel,” Lightning called out to make her presence known. She watched the Oracle Drive play as she approached. “So this is the prophesized future. By killing the savior, a brand-new world will be born,” She watched as the Oracle Drive foretold her death at Noel’s hands. “Yeul? … So that’s it.” Lightning understood now what Lumina meant when she said Noel wanted her dead for a reason. Noel thought he could get Yeul back by killing Lightning.

“All this time, you’ve been dreaming of a new world where you’re reunited with Yeul.”

“It’s no dream, Lightning. The future is right there in the Oracle Drive. If I kill the savior, then the world will be reborn. And this time, it’s going to happen like it’s supposed to. It’s going to work. I failed once before, long ago, but you know that story,” Noel’s voice was burdened by pain and regret as he spoke. “I defeated a friend because I believed that would save everyone. Everything went wrong,” he stated bitterly. “Yes, I won our fight, like I was supposed to…and then he died. But that just unleashed the Chaos that’s tearing this world apart.

“So yeah. I destroyed the world. It’s a hell of a thing. Snow never blamed or judged me, though.” Noel thought of how Snow had reacted when he reunited with both Hope and Noel. Snow was upset about Serah’s death and Lightning’s disappearance, but he continued to play the role of hero. He decided to help fight for a future where everyone would be reunited.

“And Hope tried to lead humanity in the fight against the Chaos. Of course, I fought alongside them both. Dammit,” Noel’s voice grew bitter once more as he recalled the past. “But we were fools back then. We might as well have spat in the wind, the good it did. I’d already signed the world’s death warrant. Five short centuries, that’s all we had. And now even that’s gone.”

“Noel, it wasn’t your fault. It never was. If anyone’s to blame, it’s me.”

“Maybe you’re right, but you know what? I don’t think it even matters anymore. I’m only interested in creating a new future. That prophecy is the key to my dream—my dream of seeing Yeul again. I’m going to make it happen. It’s nothing personal, Lightning. I wish…I really wish the prophecy didn’t show you dying. But it does, and I’m sorry, but I’m going to make it happen. Five hundred years ago I committed the ultimate sin.” Noel drew his sword from his back as he spoke. “One more death on my conscience won’t do anything to me! It has to be done!”

Lightning slowly drew her weapon as Noel charged her. She easily blocked him as she held her sword with one hand. Noel looked up at her in surprise.

“That all you’ve got?” Lightning wasn’t going to make it easy for him or his conscience. _You’re all talk when it comes to actually committing to an act of hostility towards another_. He fought with all his heart, but hesitated to cause someone harm.

Lightning deflected his attack before charging him. She used some of the new power God bestowed on her. She wanted to show Noel the power she had and perhaps change his mind about completing the prophecy. _Maybe he’ll realize we have a fighting change … maybe he’ll join me in the fight for a new world._

“Damn. That god of yours gave you some serious power,” Noel stated as he knelt, having been blown to the ground by Lightning.

“I’d call it a mixed blessing. I’m more powerful than I ever was—but it came with a price. I’m not even sure if I’m human anymore.”

“Not human?” Noel actually sounded concerned when he voiced his inquiry. “What are you, Lightning?”

“I wish I knew, believe me. I’ve taken a lot of lives, more than I can count. If I had any humanity left, I would have been crushed by the guilt by now.” Lightning thought of her journey from simple Guardian Corps soldier to Etro’s Knight, and now her transformation into the Savior. _I never asked for any of those titles, but I’ll gladly take them in order to protect Serah._

Lightning fought for Serah since they were little, and she knew it would never stop. She assumed the role of guardian and was sure she could never let it go, even after Serah announced her engagement to Snow. Lightning had given everything up for Serah, facing the crushing blows of fate in an attempt to keep her safe. As a consequence, she never truly lived for herself. _I never had humanity to begin with because of that sacrifice_.

“Do I look crushed to you?” Lightning advanced on Noel. “I am going to see Serah again. I’m going to fight for as long as it takes, give whatever it takes. Even if it’s my humanity.” _I know the price of my promise, and I’m ready_. _Whatever it takes…_

“But you’re not like me, Noel. I know you’re different. Even if it’s for the future, even if it’s to see Yeul again.” Lightning watched as Noel looked down in shame. “You don’t have it in you to kill me.”

_I need to fix it! It’s my fault the world ended. And Serah’s death. I will see Yeul_ and _Serah again,_ Noel thought.

“You’re still human,” Lightning’s voice broke slightly as she set Noel apart from her. “You killed a friend once, in order to save the world. And you can’t do it again. Right? You know it’s true. I can see it in your eyes.”

Noel looked away in response. He didn’t want her to be right about him. _I deserve to be seen as a murderer, because that’s all I’ve done. One life after another, lost because of my foolishness._

“You think you’re safe from me?” Noel asked as he grew angry at Lightning’s predictions. “Sure about that?”

“No. But the clock is ticking on this world…and I’ve got things to do before time runs out.” Lightning wasn’t going to let her rocky friendship with Noel get in her way. If she had to, she would fight him, and anyone else who stood in her way. “You don’t want to get in my way, Noel. You might still have scruples, but I don’t. Not anymore.” _I know I’m beyond saving. It takes a lost soul to save the ones you love, and I’ve paid that price … a long ago_.

Noel readied himself as Lightning closed in on him. _I refuse to believe that the woman who led me to my journey with Serah is lost. But I have to kill you for the future … Don’t I?_ Noel began to second guess his reasoning. _Her death is the catalyst for a new future with … Yeul? But didn’t everyone deserve a new future?_

Noel spent the last centuries mourning over being alone after Yeul died that he didn’t stop and think for a second about Serah. Serah died in his arms, hiding the pain of being a seeress from him. _Just like Yeul died in Caius’ arms…_ Noel never forgot the pain that crossed Caius’s face when he spoke of Yeul. _Every time she was reborn, she died in his arms, because she wanted to be with him._

“Dammit, Lightning!” Noel bowed his head as he tried to make a decision between following the Oracle Drive and challenging destiny once more. “Is that all you are now!?”

“That’s right. To save Serah, I’ll throw everything else away. I’ll even be God’s little pawn.” Lightning almost scared herself at the lack of care she had for her own personal wellbeing. _I’ve been protecting Serah for so long, I can’t conceive a notion of what life would be like without her_. “No one’s gonna stop me from trying, not even you. You want to find Yeul? Then find her in death!”

Noel looked up in surprise when Lightning brought her sword down on him. He easily deflected the attack as it confirmed his decision to fight Lightning. “Oh, I’ll find her all right. Count on it.” He wanted Serah to live again too, but he made a promise to Yeul that he meant to keep. Yeul never got to truly live, only forced to die after living a short life with Caius. _But Serah never got to live her life either._ _How can I condemn Serah like that?_ _But I have to repent. For the world, and for Caius._

“But we’ll both be alive. In a new future…in a new world that I’m going to make happen with my own two hands!” Noel felt stronger than Lightning. He was determined to meet Yeul in the new world instead of dying to save her. _I want to help Yeul live a full life_. Lightning only wanted Serah to return to the land of the living, regardless of whether or not she was happy. _Maybe I can save Serah too_ , Noel thought hopefully.

“Even if it means destroying you!” Noel yelled as he charged Lightning. He was going to set the world right.

After a long battle of trading blows, Lightning and Noel jumped apart from one another. Lightning stood tall, her weapon lowered as she watched Noel kneel, having to lean his weight on his weapon to keep from falling over.

“Your dream is over, Noel. Let it go. The Hunter has failed to kill the savior.” Lightning wanted to take a breath of relief when she realized the Oracle Drive’s failure to predict the future. _We make our own future…_ She remembered her mother telling her that.

Noel shook his head, refusing to believe his failure. He failed again. _I couldn’t save Yeul, or Caius … Or Serah. They’re dead because I wasn’t strong enough._ He couldn’t bear to face the fact that he couldn’t save the future.

“Your prophesized future won’t come true. It’s all over now.”

“You think I’ll give up that easy, Savior? I’m not done yet. I am going to kill you.”

“Sure. Do your worst. Yeul’s still waiting for you,” Lightning mocked Noel. She couldn’t tell why she wanted him to attack her. She almost wanted Noel to beat her. She was becoming something unnatural, and it scared her. She felt headstrong and sure, as if she was able to take on anything and win. The power surging through her was what frightened her. Gods had remade her and she wasn’t sure she’d ever be human again. _That’s why I have to use this power to get Serah back_. _She’s the one thing I managed to do right in the world_. Lightning raised a kind and caring person in the cruel world they were born into. _A person who changed people’s lives for the better, … and I happily sacrifice myself for that gift to be returned._

“That’s right. I’ll do it for Yeul’s sake,” Noel stated as he stood. Lightning had Serah to think about, he needed to think about Yeul. “Even if it means your blood on my hands.” Noel thought about what Lightning had said earlier about him. _I am reluctant to kill another person, but reward never comes without sacrifice. The Oracle Drive promised me a future with Yeul in a world reborn. Isn’t that enough of a promise to sacrifice my humanity?_

“I know if she was here, she’d try to stop me. She’s going to be disappointed as hell in me, at least for a while,” Noel state, knowing Yeul wouldn’t want him to kill on her behalf. “But she’ll get over it. And I need this future,” he began to think out loud as he tried to reassure himself that killing Lightning was the right thing. “It will be done!” Noel threw one of his swords at Lightning as a distraction before charging her.

Lightning reacted as quickly as she could, a skirmish breaking out once more. Noel was using what was left of his energy to fight her. He quickly jumped into the air as he prepared to throw his sword down into Lightning’s chest. Lightning gaped up at Noel and knew he had the upper hand. If he wanted her dead, he was capable of it.

Noel suddenly remembered Caius and the pain he suffered having lived an eternal life with multiple reincarnations of Yeul. His torment was evident when Serah and Noel fought him in Valhalla. The reason Caius orchestrated his fight against Noel and Serah was to make Noel pierce the Heart of Chaos beating in his chest. With the heart dead, Caius was sure Yeul would be free to be born again without the fear of dying as a seeress. _But Caius was wrong. Yeul never came back to the land of the living after our fight. Caius murdered and schemed his way through the days leading up to the Chaos’ release from Valhalla, and it was all for Yeul’s sake._ _I’m turning into Caius!_ Noel thought before he threw his sword down at Lightning.

The sword pierced through the Oracle Drive, causing it to overload before powering off. Lightning stood, looking back at the Oracle Drive. She moved towards it, pulling the sword out of it before turning to face Noel.

“Why didn’t you do it?” Lightning asked as she sheathed her weapon.

“Because Yeul…She wouldn’t…This isn’t what she would want.” Noel was kneeling on the ground as he spoke. He didn’t want to believe that he had just ruined what might have been his only chance to see Yeul in the new world. Noel stood and looked up towards the sky. “She had the power to see into the future. Every terrible vision she saw, one after another, whittled her life away.” _Just like Serah,_ Noel thought to himself.

“She must have known, all along, when she would die. And how she would die. But even so, she never gave up hope. She didn’t stop trying to make things better, for all of us. She didn’t stop smiling.” Noel thought about Yeul’s final moments when she died in his arms. She was happy even though she knew what the future would become. Serah acted the same way. She was always staying positive, even when they were separated. _She pulled me out of my own nightmare and forced my to face reality._

“Yet what did I do? I saw one prophecy, and I let it control me. I didn’t try to fix anything, just tried to kill you to make it come true!”

“But…you destroyed the machine,” Lightning argued.

“Maybe that prophecy was my last chance to see Yeul, but maybe it’s better this way. Maybe it’s better to never see her again than make more mistakes,” Noel’s eyes welled up as he thought about Yeul. A tear rolled down his face, realizing that he wasn’t able to endure the same pain Caius had all those years to see Yeul again. _I couldn’t even help save Serah, how could I kill in order to save Yeul?_

The Oracle Drive suddenly glowed brightly, and started to flicker.

“Did you hear that?” Noel asked as both Lightning and him turned around to face the Oracle Drive. The Oracle Drive lit up completely. “Yeul!” He yelled as he ran toward the Drive. Yeul’s holographic form manifested from the Oracle Drive as Noel reached into the light.

“Noel, you did the right thing. Your soul will come to me. We’ll meet again. Sooner than you think. I promise,” Yeul offered a last hope of seeing Noel again.

Yeul disappeared with the last flickering light of the drive. Lightning smiled in relief when Noel’s soul reacted, passing up through the air before falling into Lightning’s chest. She was glad that she could save Noel’s soul.

“I’d say sorry, but I did try to kill you,” Noel said as he turned to face Lightning. “I don’t think a simple apology is going to cut it.”

“Even if I pushed you into it?” Lightning asked in an attempt to comfort Noel’s guilt. She wasn’t going to let Noel blame himself for her own mistakes. “You’ve had five long centuries to brood on what happened. Then I come along and force you into a corner. Maybe I’m the one who should apologize. But Yeul was right. You belong in the future—and I can take you there.” Lightning needed Noel to understand her motivation for bowing to a god like Bhunivelze. “You deserve a new beginning, in a new world.”

“A new world,” Noel seemed to hesitate at trusting the notion that a new world could be built after so much sadness razed their world to ruins. “So is your god building us a paradise?”

“Not exactly,” Lightning’s voice responded with a hint of a laugh. She offered Noel’s sword back to him. “It’s just an ordinary place, with ordinary people, working hard together to make it as good as it can be.”

Noel smiled in response. Walking forward to take his sword, he stated, “Doesn’t sound like the Shadow Hunter would be welcome there.” Walking past Lightning, Noel stopped himself. _I need to make up for lost time, for the people who died because of my idling. I have to let go of the guilt and accept the role I’m responsible for_. “Hey. But if I’m gonna get a second lease on life, maybe it’s time I stopped living in the shadows. Right, Lightning?” Noel smiled before leaving.

_Stop living in the shadows_ , Lightning thought to herself as she watched Noel leave. Noel was able to fight for what he believed in, and even made a difficult choice of forfeiting it. But in the end, his ability to let go brought forth his dream of being united with Yeul again. There was a part of Lightning that wanted to let Serah go, and that frightened her. _If I let go, won’t Serah be lost? Or maybe I have to let Serah go to find her again._


	3. The Shadow of the Shadow Hunter

Noel sat with his legs crossed, observing the bustling streets below him. Luxerion was back to prospering now that the Children of Etro disbanded. He couldn’t feel a sense of ease though, feeling the weight of responsibility bear down on him. _I’m responsible for those girls dying. Just like Serah,_ Noel closed his eyes as he recalled all the foolish times he tried to stand between Serah and harm. _I treated her the same way Caius did Yeul._ Serah came to encompass everything Noel felt towards Yeul as the timelines they traveled continued to shift. _I thought she was safe, only to have that ripped away at the last second._

Noel remembered meeting Snow for the first time and feeling anger at Snow’s abandonment of Serah. Everything Snow embodied was the opposite of what Serah was, and something about that bugged him.

“Listen. Hotheads who can’t back down don’t last long on this planet,” Noel remembered lecturing Snow when they ran from the Giant Flan.

“Maybe. But sometimes, you’ve gotta make a stand,” Snow said as he walked away from Noel.

“You’re not listening to me. Humans aren’t strong. They die easy,” Noel had bottled up his feelings regarding Yeul since Serah and him ran into Caius on Oerba. Humans were fragile creatures, and running head first into a fight was foolish. _That’s how you get people killed_ , Noel thought.

“Well, some of us are tougher than others,” Snow retorted. Noel turned from Snow, refraining from punching him as hard as he could. “Anyway, thanks for the help. You got a name?” Noel ignored Snow’s question.

Serah tried to solve the situation quickly, not wanting Noel or Snow to start a fight. “Er…” She ran in between them before continuing, “This is Noel.” She looked from Noel to Snow. “And this is Snow. And we’re getting married.” _Why did I just announce that?_ She wanted Noel to like and approve of Snow, but she wasn’t sure why.

“It’s on hold for now,” Snow added. Serah looked up at Snow in surprise.

“Yeah,” Serah let her hand drop from Snow’s arm. After being gone for two years, searching for Lightning, Snow didn’t even embrace her. Serah felt a pang of jealousy spread through her. _Snow left everything, including me, to go find Lightning. He wouldn’t even let me help him. I should be the one looking for her, she’s my sister._ She told herself it was to keep her safe, _but what if he lied? What if …_ Serah pushed the thought from her mind.

“You know, somehow I didn’t expect you to be such a hothead,” Noel noted as Snow and him began to have a stand off. “All I hear is what a great guy Snow is. And look where you are, all the way in the future.” Noel meant to annoy Snow with his comments and it was working.

Snow turned from Noel, a scowl replacing his smile from seconds ago. “I’m sorry, who’s the hothead? What were you thinkin’, bringing Serah out here?” Snow crossed his arms as he looked back at Serah.

Serah wasn’t one to get mad, least of all at Snow, but she was annoyed at everyone thinking she was useless. She fought her way here with Noel. She faced countless foes, and even did her part in fighting the Giant Flan moments earlier.

“Listen, Snow…” Serah wanted to argue that she was capable of defending herself. _But then what would there be for Snow to do_ , a small voice echoed in Serah’s head. She started to tell Snow the story of how Noel and her met, thinking about Lightning the entire time.

 _Guess what, Lightning? I found Snow again. He hasn’t changed a bit. Still as reckless as ever, still doing his own thing_ , Serah felt an annoyed sigh travel throughout her body. _To think I spent all that time worrying about him. Stupid me. Guess I’ll never learn_ , she thought as a sliver of doubt about her relationship with Snow entered her mind. _What if I never really knew Snow to begin with?_

“…And that’s how we got here.” Serah hoped that maybe Snow now saw how useful she was, no longer a damsel in distress.

“Now it’s your turn,” Noel announced. “Why did you up and leave Serah? What are you doing, fighting here in the future?” He was angry that Snow left Serah. _Sure, Serah can protect herself in a battle_ , he thought. _I’ve been witness to it. But how could you leave someone you swore to protect? To love? How can you leave them alone?_

Snow sighed heavily. He had asked himself that same question, time and time again. He told himself it was to find Lightning, to bring her home for Serah’s sake. _But what if it’s for my own sake?_ “You really want to know?”

“I asked, didn’t I?” Noel was growing annoyed with all the mystery surrounding Snow’s purpose for leaving.

“Lightning appeared in my dreams, too. Can you believe it?” It was the first time Snow admitted out loud that he had seen Lightning in his dreams. At first, he thought it was an ordinary dream he started to have after she disappeared. He didn’t want to admit that his wandering mind drifted to Lightning in sleep instead of Serah. _What type of fiancé does that?_

“You saw Lightning?” Serah started, excited to hear that she wasn’t insane.

“She told me I had to protect Cocoon,” Snow continued. “So I started jumping through time, checking things out. I learned that the giant jelly bean back there knocks Cocoon down.”

“You mean the flan we just fought? According to the stories I heard, back in my own time, Cocoon was brought down by war.” It was starting to become harder and harder for Noel to recall his memories from before. He was losing his memory, and he couldn’t stop it. But he tried to focus on the task at hand instead, focusing on Serah and the fight placed before them.

“Well, there’s more than just one cause. Did’ya see what it was doin’, that flan?” Snow didn’t reveal that Lightning had given him all this information. He thought the less Serah knew about Snow’s conversations with Lightning, the better for their relationship. “It’s melting the crystal of the pillar, bit by bit.”

“But Vanille and Fang, they’re inside it,” Serah stated, concerned that the sacrifice Vanille and Fang made would be undone. Even though they were crystal, the two of them were still alive.

“Yeah,” Snow agreed with Serah’s concern. “So Cocoon starts to get unstable. People feel the tremors and begin to panic. Next thing you know, everyone’s fightin’ each other.”

“It’s consistent with what I know…sort of,” Noel noted as he began to ponder his own knowledge of Cocoon’s fall.

“I can’t believe Lightning appeared in your dreams as well.” Serah wasn’t sure if she was upset that Lightning talked to Snow without telling her, or that Snow didn’t tell her. “She told you to protect Cocoon’s pillar, so she must want you to save Vanille and Fang.”

“Like I said, sometimes you’ve gotta make a stand. I don’t have a choice.” _Lightning charged me with protecting Cocoon, and I owe her this_ , Snow thought as he looked up at the pillar. “My mission is to stop that thing for good.”

“Are Vanille and Fang still safe? If the stories about Cocoon collapsing are true, we’d better hurry!” Serah asked in concern.

“No worries. I got this covered. That’s why Lightning asked me,” Snow said confidently, as if Lightning’s word was all the credit needed to prove he was qualified. “She knew she could rely on me to protect them and the pillar—100%.”

“I’ll help you!” Serah was determined to prove herself.

“So will I.” Noel wanted to keep Serah’s dreams of having a family alive, and keeping Snow and Lightning safe were the first steps to doing so. “There’s no telling how many people will die if Cocoon falls.

“None of this makes sense. There’re thousands of flan appearing out of nowhere, and they’re fusing and creating a beast that shouldn’t exist,” Noel commented as he watched the waves of smaller flan flock towards the Giant Flan.

“Could it be a paradox?” Serah offered up her best idea.

“If it is, we’ll need to do some traveling to fix it,” Noel replied.

“Which means you’ve gotta find an artefact first.” Lightning had informed Snow of what to do once Serah and Noel encountered him. He had to provide them with an artefact to unlock the next Time Gate.

_Lightning, did you meet Snow in his dreams? Is there a reason you can only talk to us when we sleep? Snow hasn’t changed one bit, even though it’s been years since I last saw him. He’s still as hotheaded as the day we said good-bye. It makes me so mad. But it’s a relief, too. I’ve been caught up in the fate of the world for so long. It feels good to worry about the simple stuff. Being with Snow helped me forget what the future might hold._

As a group, the three of them started to search the entire landscape, idly talking as they searched. Serah ran ahead of Snow and Noel, gaining ground on following the flan.

“Hey, Noel.” Snow stopped walking and faced Noel. “How old are you?”

“Eighteen,” Noel responded, unsure why Snow asked him.

It took five centuries, but Noel understood now why Snow asked him his age. Snow was suspicious of Noel’s relationship with Serah. Serah was three years older than Noel, even if he was always seen as the mature, older one of the pair. _Serah may appear young for her age, but she is emotionally advanced beyond years_ , Noel thought to himself.

“Younger than me,” Snow’s voice sounded impressed. He thought about his own age. _23\. Damn, I’m older than Lightning now_ , Snow thought about how Lightning explained that she wouldn’t age in Valhalla. He almost felt discouraged in his age difference with Serah.

“I guess so,” Noel let a sigh of aggravation out as he spoke. He hated being referred to as a young kid. People grew up quickly in Noel’s time. It was a miracle if you made it to fifty, so his people had no time for childish dreams or actions. Noel was considered a developed man in his time, having the adornments of an experienced hunter. He looked from Snow to Serah, thinking about their age difference.

 _Serah’s the first girl close to my age I’ve met_ , Noel thought. _And Snow … Snow would be dead in my time from his stupidity_. He shook his head, jogging after Serah to leave Snow behind.

Snow followed them, watching as Noel caught up to Serah. He felt a small wave of happiness wash over him as he watched the two of them. Serah pointed out the flan, Noel nodding before he jumped across the trunks of the tree before turning back to offer Serah his hand. _They work well together_ , Snow thought. _She really doesn’t need a hothead like me._

They continued to search the area until Mog revealed an artefact. Serah held it up in excitement as Snow inspected Mog. Mog smacked his arms and legs at Snow’s hand as he attempted to poke Mog. Serah and Snow were doting over Mog when they mentioned a theme park.

Noel was annoyed that they were carrying a conversation on without him. He tried so hard to be a part of Serah’s life, but this just proved that he was as much an outsider as ever.

“What’s a theme park?” Noel asked finally. Snow and Serah looked at Noel in shock.

“Well, it’s a place where people go to just go on rides and have fun,” Serah tried to explain such a simple term to the best of her ability. Snow only continued to poke Mog. “I guess you only have them when times are peaceful and prosperous. Not like where you’re from,” Serah frowned as she spoke. She never considered how fractured Noel’s life was.

“Where do you come from, anyway?” Snow questioned.

Noel gave Serah a look before throwing his hand up in annoyance. “A place that doesn’t have much in the way of fun or civilization. That’s where I’m from,” his voice held a great amount of sarcasm to hide that he took no pride in his time.

“Kind of reminds me of Vanille and Fang. Come to think of it, he’s a lot like ‘em,” Snow was now excluding Noel from the conversation.

“Really? How so?” Noel sounded hopeful. Maybe there was something to look forward to if Fang and Vanille’s futures turned into Serah and Snow’s time.

“They were born on Gran Pulse, just like you. Back then, on Cocoon, that was really unusual.” Serah inspected the artefact as she spoke.

“We have things in common,” Noel stated in a tone that mocked Snow’s observations that he was like Fang and Vanille.

“I’ll make sure to introduce them to you. One of these days.” Snow looked up at the crystal pillar. He was determined to reunite the entire group, and welcome Noel into their abnormal family.

The memory started to slip away as Noel stood up from the balcony overlooking Luxerion. Snow really meant for the best, even when he foolishly continued to fight a battle he couldn’t win. _But something in him changed after Serah died and Lightning failed to return. Something changed in all of us._

When Snow ran out of time in Sunleth all those years ago, he asked Noel to keep Serah safe. _And I couldn’t even do that! He trusted me, and I failed, just like with Yeul._

“Snow only cares about the people he’s trying to protect. Damn the consequences, damn himself.” Noel remembered telling Serah that when Snow disappeared. “‘If it means helping my friends, I’ll gladly become a l’Cie.’ Sound like something he’d say?”

“And you…you hate him for that?” Serah sounded shocked.

“Yes, I hate him. But…I understand him, too.” There was a pause hanging between them before Serah got to her feet.

“That’s it. I’ve decided. Snow is always putting himself in danger trying to save others. So, I’m going to save him.” _That’s what I’m supposed to do, isn’t it?_ Serah wasn’t sure what she _was_ supposed to do now that Snow was gone. _I’ve got to pull myself up and try to be strong. For myself, and for everyone else._ “When I became a l’Cie, he did everything he could to help me. Now, it’s my turn. I swear, I won’t stop until I find him again.”

“Okay. And I’ll make sure you do. He asked me to look after you, remember?” Noel said as he stepped forward. _I’m going to keep Serah safe, and if she’s determined to go head first into harm’s way, I’ll be by her side._

 _How foolish we were back then_ , Noel sighed deeply. He regretted not having enough time with Serah. In the eyes of his tribe, he technically had a lifetime with Yeul, which in the end was nicer than the stolen moments he had with Serah. _Everything’s too short._

“ _I never stopped believing in you,_ ” Noel opened his eyes suddenly when he heard Serah’s voice. He looked around the rooftops in surprise.

“Serah?” Noel called out weakly. _I’m losing my mind now_. It wasn’t the first time he heard Serah’s voice over the years. Now that the Chaos had grown, her voice became clearer. Noel now understood Caius’s torment, and his desire to protect Yeul from a death sentence. _I acted the same way when I tried to protect Serah from dying_. _Is this what it means to be tormented by your past? To hear the voice of the one you couldn’t save?_

“ _It wasn’t your fault_ ,” the outline of a person in Chaos revealed itself to Noel. “ _You fought to protect me, Noel. We were powerless to stop it. You gave me hope when I lost faith in the future. I would still make the decision to leave with you that day on New Bodhum._ ”

Noel reached his hand out to the dark outline. “Serah!” His hand passed through the shadows before she disappeared.

“ _We will meet again, Noel. I promise you_ ,” Serah’s voice faded completely. Noel’s head hung in response.

 _I want to see you again, Serah. But…What if I have to choose between you and Yeul? I…I can’t._ Noel fell to his knees in defeat.  _You have Snow, you don’t need me. But …_ He placed his head in his hands. He couldn’t decide. He fought for so long to be reunited with Yeul that he neglected to think about Serah. He had grown to care about Serah more than he should have, and even in the new world he was going to be haunted by her death.


	4. Memories of the Patron of Yusnaan

Snow stood on the balcony of the palace overlooking the Augur’s Quarters. He saw the mobs of people protesting, their hands in the air as they demanded to know why the palace was closed. Others called for an explanation why their loved ones were dead. Why he couldn’t keep them safe when he promised he would.

Snow closed his eyes as he recalled the first time Lightning had outwardly fought with him about his foolish notions of protecting people. It was after Serah had become a l’Cie. Lightning was the one who found Serah, not Snow. He had only arrived when Serah awoke.

“Let’s get you out of here,” Snow remembered saying as he held Serah’s hand.

“Hands off. I’m taking her home,” Lightning stated in anger. She never trusted him to protect Serah. And she was right not to.

“Sis,” Snow used the nickname Serah insisted on calling Lightning. Serah said it would make them more of a family. The nickname felt wrong to him, because he never saw Lightning as a sister.

“I’m not your sister!” Lightning yelled back. “You couldn’t protect her,” she accused. “It’s your fault she-” Lightning’s voice began to crack from emotion.

“Save us. You can save us,” Serah’s voice caused both Snow and Lightning to look down at her. “Protect us all. Save Cocoon,” she said as her eyes closed, her hand falling from Snow’s grasp.

“Save Cocoon? Serah, that was your focus?” Lightning questioned.

“Anything. I’ll do anything. Leave it to me, you’ll see. I’ll protect Cocoon. I’ll save everyone!” _I’ll save everyone_ , Snow almost laughed at the memory. _I couldn’t save Serah or Lightning. I couldn’t save myself, so how could I save everyone?_

“Somehow, I’ll make things right,” Lightning promised Serah. _And Lightning never broke her promise. No matter what happened on our journey, Lightning continued to fulfill her promises to Serah. Serah turning into a crystal only proved my own inability to protect people._

 _Lightning could have saved her … Would have saved her. If you didn’t get in the way like an idiot,_ Snow thought to himself as he rubbed a hand over his face. He was tired, more so than usual now that the Chaos was growing stronger. He could barely keep the Chaos contained. _But now that Lightning is here, she can finish me off and rid Yusnaan of me and my curse._

After all this time, Lightning was the one who would come back and save everyone for the new world. She was the savior, and she came to save Snow after everything that happened. Lightning wanted Snow to make it to the new world, and it angered him. He slammed his fist onto the balcony as he thought about it. _Why? Why me?_

He remembered jumping foolishly trying to reach Serah when she transformed into a crystal. Lightning’s arms mimicked Snow’s attempt as they reached for Serah before falling softly to her sides.

“Sweet dreams,” Snow commented after he caught Serah’s crystalized tear.

“She’s not sleeping!” Lightning yelled as she grabbed Snow by the collar. “Serah’s—She’s …” Lightning’s voice cut off because of her grief. She shoved Snow back violently.

“She’s alive!” Snow wanted to yell at himself for saying something so stubbornly. Lightning’s eyes said it all. She wanted to kill him. _She probably would have too, if there weren’t so many witnesses_. “The legend. Remember the legend. L’Cie who fulfill their focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life. It’s the same with Serah,” Snow remembered turning to the others for any support they would give him. “Eternal life, she’s not dead!” He turned back to Lightning when no one responded.

“Serah’s my bride to be. I’ll be hers forever. I don’t care how many years I have to wait.” Snow was unable to finish his sentence as Lightning wound her arm back and punched him in the jaw, causing him to fall backwards.

 _Forever is a long time, idiot_ , Snow thought to himself as he leaned forward on the balcony. He touched his face where Lightning had punched him. It had been more than 500 years, but the punch still felt recent. _She has one hell of a right hook_ , Snow thought as he recalled the other times her punch knocked him on his ass.

Lightning tried to knock sense into him then, just like she was trying to do now. _But I don’t want to be saved. I don’t deserve it_. Even if it meant that he was going to be with Serah again, there was still a part of him that felt hollow. _I still love her … don’t I?_

_“I swear I’ll make you happy.” Those were my own words. Who did I think I was fooling? I couldn’t do a damn thing. You died centuries ago—and it still feels like yesterday. Not a day goes by when I don’t think of you, and how I couldn’t save you._

_But I failed you. Like a fool, I’m just spinning my wheels while the world dies. Now everything’s ending, and no one’s gonna survive._

_Serah, I need to know…When I die, will I get to see you again?_

“Not that I have any right to,” Snow turned from the balcony and began to walk back into the palace. “Well, I guess we all come into this world alone and that’s the way we’ve gotta leave it.” He grasped his arm as his l’Cie brand began to glow brightly through his jacket’s sleeve.

Snow remembered when he attempted to fight the fal’Cie, a fool’s errand in an effort to reason with a heartless creature for the return of Serah. Sazh argued that it was suicide as Hope clung to Vanille in fear. Snow remembered yelling at Sazh that he had to try something.

_Had to be the hero, didn’t you? Lightning was the hero that day. She didn’t argue, but decided to lead us all on a journey to complete my ridiculous idea. She defied destiny then, ensuring Serah’s revival. No doubt she’ll do the impossible again._

Snow only begged and pleaded with the fal’Cie to change Serah back, even offering to change places with her, only to be ignored. Lightning was the one who attacked. _She fought back._

“Fine. You go on begging. Like this thing gives a damn what we want!” Lightning attacked the protective metal of the fal’Cie, hitting it continually with her gunblade until one of her blows deflected off of it and caused her to lose her balance.

“Lightning!” He recalled the concern he felt for her, understanding her anger and pain at losing Serah.

“It’s this thing’s fault the Purge started, and it’s people who are dying. Serah told us to save Cocoon. That means this thing needs to die!” The emotion in Lightning’s voice tore at his heart. _She never showed this much emotion, ever. She was always the forever-reserved soldier_. _But now, she’s a grieving sister who was prepared to hand out hell to those responsible._

When the fal’Cie awoke, Lightning was the only one who readied a weapon. She stood between them and the fal’Cie, and faced what should have been certain death. When Sazh asked her if she thought she could defeat a fal’Cie, her response is what drove Snow to continue.

“I’m doing this for Serah.” Lightning held her gunblade up in the air, ready for the fal’Cie’s attack.

 _For Serah … Isn’t that why?_ Snow wasn’t sure anymore. He focused on his engagement to Serah for so long, he started to forget the girl he wanted to call his wife. She was blotted out by the woman who fought by his side once; the woman who risked her life to save his soul. _But she was only doing so for Serah’s sake, wasn’t she?_ Snow pushed the thoughts from his mind in an attempt to forget Lightning, the same way he started to forget about Serah.

“What’re you waiting for, Lightning? You don’t have much time left before the world ends. This is your last chance for payback. To the man who couldn’t keep your sister safe,” Snow said as he looked back out over the balcony, sensing Lightning’s arrival to Yusnaan.

Lightning stepped out of the train from Luxerion to see the extravagant fliers plastering the walls. “So now it’s the ‘glittering city.’ This is how Snow entertains himself these days?” She asked more to herself than to Hope.

“I don’t know how entertaining he finds it, but it’s certainly his doing. Yusnaan is Snow’s town now. The residents call him the “Patron,” and he runs everything here—especially the feasts and banquets. I heard that he wanted everyone to enjoy whatever brief time they had left…But these days he’s holed up in his palace. Who knows that he’s thinking?” Hope’s voice didn’t sound very _hopeful_.

“If I could, I’d go and visit, but I don’t think I’m welcome there. Guess I should’ve pulled my punches,” Lightning stated as she recalled their fight. She thought that maybe she could have knocked sense into that thick skull of his.

“No, it was the right thing to do at the time. I really thought if you confronted him head-on, he’d open up to you.” Hope sounded guilty, as if he was the cause for Snow fighting Lightning. _Like a kid worrying about his parents_ , Lightning thought as she began to walk into Yusnaan’s Glutton Quarter. “Of course, it’s been centuries. People are bound to change.”

_Have the years changed him? Maybe. The Snow I remember was an optimist—almost laughably so. He believed in everyone—and so everyone believed in him. That’s why in the end, I could accept Serah wanting to marry him._

_But while I slept away the years in crystal, he had to live every day facing the world’s coming end. Centuries watching all hope crumble. Lifetimes passing without a hint of escape. No man can stare into the darkness for so long and survive with his soul intact._

~0~0~0~0~0~

To put it simply, Lightning felt stupid. She was running around in an evening gown about to perform in a theatrical show before blowing up the statue of God in the Augur’s Quarter to get to Snow. _He better appreciate this_ , Lightning thought as she entered the Augur’s Quarter.

Lightning looked up at the statue, observing the distance it would take for her to jump from the top of the statue to beyond the palace’s walls. It was a suicide attempt for all she knew. If she made it, she had no clue what awaited her there. _Guards could be practicing their salute, for crying out loud!_

“If it were any other night, it would have been nice to just enjoy the revels,” Hope commented as Lightning walk towards the director of _The Song of the Savior_.

“Yeah, it would have. But first we have a reclusive Patron to take care of.” Lightning thought of Snow being hulled up in his chambers, a sad attempt at trying to keep the world out. He never would be able to smile the same way he used to, not at this rate. _He’s determined to continue his emo-streak, even if Yusnaan technically suffers for it._

“I wonder what the people think of Snow these days. At one time, he was their benefactor, but now…”

 _People are supposed to change. Not changing after hundreds of years is unnatural. But Snow … I didn’t want to believe his change. The man who had believed in the future with unwavering optimism. The man who feared no pain to protect those he cared about._ Lightning recalled his constant attempt to defend their group from onslaught. He was always cheerful and inspiring, but the Snow she knew was almost completely gone from his eyes.

 _Snow, tell me…Could even you have given in to despair? I need to know what you went through, what happened to you while I wasn’t there. Wait for me._ Lightning wasn’t sure why she needed to save Snow. There was something welling up inside her that made her determined to save him, even if it was the last thing she did.

 _It’s for Serah_ , Lightning thought to herself as she took her place on the moving stage. She needed to focus on saving Snow’s soul from the Chaos and transport it to the new world. _One of us has to be there for Serah, and it won’t be me_ , Lightning thought as she accepted her implied fate at the hands of God.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Snow watched on the computer screens as Lightning blew up the statue, destroying a significant chunk of the Augur’s Quarters. _This is why we can’t have nice things, Light_ , Snow thought as he left the monitor room to head to his chamber.

After five centuries of waiting, he was finally going to be able to embrace death. He wanted Lightning to be the one to kill him. He knew she was the only one powerful enough now to do it. He spent more than five centuries protecting people, and this was his way out. _It isn’t heroic, but then again, I’m not a hero_ , Snow thought as he recalled Hope confronting him about his foolish ways.

“You say you want a family. What if—what if they were taken from you?” Hope struggled to find his footing in the topic. _I want to hate Snow for mom’s death, but … can I really blame him?_ Hope knew that he definitely wouldn’t have been able to hold onto his mom if someone as strong as Snow failed to.

“Well then, I’d take them back,” Snow foolishly replied.

“And what if you couldn’t? What if you knew who was to blame?” Hope wanted Snow to admit his wrong, to indirectly give Hope permission to kill him.

“Well then, there’d be trouble,” Snow laughed a little as he finished his sentence. _The kid was hell-bent on asking questions about revenge…_ “Hey, are you okay?” Snow was beginning to worry about the kid’s attitude. “Did you get hit in the head or something?”

Hope continued to look at the ground, unresponsive. Snow walked over to one of the vending machines. He remembered to countless times he used to stare at the decorative sheep plastered on the cover of the can when he was just an orphan, wishing he could have one of the drinks. _They sure know how to advertise to kids_ , Snow thought when the machine finished vending.

“I’m not thirsty,” Hope replied when Snow offered him the drink.

“Oh-kay,” Snow said hesitantly as he walked over to the balcony. “Well, I don’t want to waste it.” He started to down the drink in an attempt to not waste a drop of it. _Waste-not-want-not_.

“Snow,” Hope started before Snow burped loudly in response. “What do you plan to do? I need to know.”

“I told you. Save Serah, protect Cocoon. And have myself a big happy family. Still, it’s a long road ahead,” Snow thought of Lightning and her reaction to his engagement to Serah. _Not if Lightning is still breathing. She’ll kill me before PSICOM does._ “Or maybe not so long,” he looked down at his l’Cie brand. _Even if I do save Serah … who would save me?_

“Whatever happens, things will work themselves out,” Snow continued. “Even if you’re l’Cie, you got to keep fighting.” He threw the emptied can into the distance, watching it arch and land gracefully in the recycling bin.

“And what if that gets people around you involved?” Hope questioned Snow.

Snow thought about Lightning, and how she was so against him and Serah together, but somehow Lightning involved herself in his foiled plan. _Lightning fixed it_ , Snow thought.

“What happens when your actions end up ruining someone else’s life?” Hope continued to close in on Snow.

Snow thought of Gadot, Lebreau, Maqui and Yuj. He was so focused on pursuing Serah that he never asked them if they wanted to help him fight to the Pulse Vestige. _They followed you because you were meant to be their leader_ , he thought bitterly.

“What if someone dies? What then, Snow?” The bitterness in Hope’s voice was evident now. _How could I have missed all his anger directed at me? I should have known better than to overlook it_ , Snow thought as he paced his chambers, remembering the centuries old encounter.

Snow remembered he thought about Nora, and how he allowed her to join his team in taking the Pulse Vestige. _Moms are tough_ , he remembered Nora saying when she joined the fight.

 _I suppose that’s why Lightning is so strong_. Snow never really thought about Lightning and Serah’s relationship, but Lightning practically raised Serah. Lightning joined to military to support Serah and send her to school. _No wonder she was pissed when Serah said she’d marry a bum like me_ , he sat down for a moment on the edge of his bed. His thoughts wandered back to Hope’s confrontation with him.

“How do you pay for what you’ve done?” Hope needed to hear Snow say that it was alright to seek revenge.

“I can’t! Alright? There is nothing that can make something like that right again. When someone’s dead, when someone’s gone, words are useless.” _When someone’s dead, when someone’s gone, words are useless._

“So that’s it!? People die and you just run away?”

Snow punched the railing hard, “I know. It’s all my fault. I don’t know how to fix it. Where do you start? What do you say? All I can do it go forward. Keep fighting and surviving until I find the answers I need.” Snow thought about Lightning. _How can I fix what happened to Serah? As soon as she started dating me, everything in Serah’s life became worse._

 _I’m like a cancer, the only way to save yourself is to cut me out_ , Snow stood and started to head for the throne of the l’Cie. He placed Serah’s engagement necklace on the table. He wasn’t going to need it anymore, not after he consumed the Chaos and begged Lightning to destroy him.

“There are no answers! You’re running from what you deserve!” Hope’s voice echoed in his memory as he descended the stairs to the throne.

“Then why don’t you tell me what I deserve!?” Snow remembered yelling at Hope. _He was right. I deserve the same fate. As Nora. As Serah … And Lightning deserves to make it happen._


	5. The Patron & the Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that intersects with the lovely luxluminaire's fic that she wrote me for my birthday.
> 
> She doesn't have it posted, but long story short, Snow and Lightning met when they were young and Snow would sneak out of the orphanage to see her. She became angry with Serah always trying to hang out with them because Snow was "her friend." Lightning and Snow exchanged seashells so they would always remember each other. On their final meeting as kids, the Guardian Corps were sent to retrieve him. Lightning ran with him to try and protect him from being detected. Snow parted from her to give her a fighting chance, but he was unfortunately caught. They met again when they were both older in Amador's office, but Lightning didn't remember him.
> 
> It's a beautiful fic and I hope she posts it one day. But I hope it all still makes sense in the context of this fic because is pops up in this and future chapters.

“I recognize that pendant. That was the engagement gift that Snow gave to your sister, wasn’t it? If he’s left something so precious behind… Light, what if he-”

“You think he’s lost it? Forgotten Serah’s love? Or did he just want to keep it safe?” _You fool_ , Lightning thought as she picked up the pendant. _Why would you throw Serah’s love for you away? Locking yourself up behind that door isn’t going to change anything._

“Um, I don’t follow you,” Hope replied in confusion.

“Hope, I have an idea. I’m going back to the door. I want to see if this pendant can break the seal.”

“Do you think the pendant could work as some sort of key?”

“It better. If it doesn’t, then I guess Snow is just beyond saving.”

“Lightning! You’re not serious, right? We need to save him!”

_Hang in there, Snow. I’m coming to hear your side of the story. Did you just forget about the pendant, your only memento of Serah? Because you’ve thrown aside her love? Or did you leave it behind on purpose, to keep her memory safe and untouched by the darkness you’ve stepped further into every day? That frozen door will give me the answer._ Lightning wasn’t going to let him die alone. She wanted to hear his reasoning for being locked up in this palace for all these years; his purpose for leaving Serah’s pendant behind.

Lightning ran as fast as she could to the door of the throne of the l’Cie. The evening dress felt like a weight as she stopped in front of the door.

_If you still love Serah, like you once did, if you’re still the Snow I used to know, then the pendant will break the seal. But if the door doesn’t open, then there is no way left for me to save you._

“Snow! Can you hear me? If you’ve locked yourself up in there because you thought it was what Serah would want… Think again.” Lightning wanted to plea to Snow’s love for Serah, hoping it could reason with him more than she could. Serah was his reason for doing everything, and if this didn’t work, there was nothing Lightning could do to reach him.

“Or did you never really know her? The only thing she wanted was you,” Lightning recalled all the times Serah excitedly told her about how ‘Snow was this’ and ‘Snow was that’ and ‘oh Snow is just so perfect.’ Serah only ever wanted someone she could praise and give her love to. “Don’t you abandon her now. Don’t deny her that wish!” Lightning knew she was the one that abandoned Serah’s wish of marrying Snow, but she wasn’t going to allow Snow to change her plans now. She was determined to grant Serah’s wish in the new world, even if it meant giving up her own soul to God. _I_ will _save your soul, even if it is the last thing I do as Savior_.

Lightning held the pendant towards the door, watching it shine and glimmer before causing the ice to break apart. The doors opened, allowing Lightning access to the throne room. She placed Serah’s pendant into her pocket in an attempt to keep it safe. She was going to make Snow see his error in abandoning the pendant, even if she had to beat it into him. She pushed the doors open, walking slowly into the throne room as she spotted Snow.

“Hey, it’s the high and mighty savior. You here to bring God’s judgment on me?” Snow turned to face Lightning. The expression on his face caused her voice to lump in her throat. She could see the amount of wear and tear the Chaos had caused him.

“Not like it worked for you before,” Snow began, looking Lightning up and down now that she was adorned in a midnight mauve evening dress. “But you look different this time.” He could sense the increase in her power. She wasn’t the same Lightning he faced earlier. “Ready to listen to reason?”

“Isn’t that my line? Looking at this city, I’d begun to worry that you weren’t the Snow I once knew.” Lightning tried to conceal her concern for him. She didn’t want him to know she cared. She couldn’t let him know.  “But it looks like nothing’ll ever change you.”

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout last time,” Snow’s voice sounded sincere as he spoke. “I had to test you, though. Had to know you were the real Lightning.” He walked by Lightning as he continued, “So I left behind Serah’s pendant and sealed myself up in here. I figured that if you were an imposter…You’d never think to use a trinket to bust through that seal.” He motioned towards the door Lightning had entered through earlier. _I had to give it back for breaking my promise_ , Snow wanted to tell Lightning.

“But you knew exactly what that pendant means, and what to do with it. You really are…our Lightning.” _My Lightning_. Snow knew he would have been punched for calling her that, but that’s always how he thought of her. In truth, Lightning acted different with everyone. _Maternal to Hope and Serah. Sarcastic to Fang, Vanille, and Sazh. And straight up furious with me_.

Lightning knew things about him that he didn’t even know. She could make his hopes and dreams soar in a second by telling him exactly what he needed to hear. _Or crush them beyond repair_.

“I’m glad you’re real, sis.” Snow used her nickname in an attempt to resurrect some part of the familial bond Serah wanted them to have. “Now I can put my last worries to rest.”

“I’m not your sister,” Lightning responded. She couldn’t understand why she always became upset with him calling her that. At first, it was because of her grief over Serah, but now Lightning couldn’t understand the reason why. Something in her hated to hear him call her that. It made sense for him to though, because once he married Serah, he would be her brother-in-law. Lightning’s stomach churned at the idea of calling him ‘brother.’ _Why? I should be happy, at least for Serah’s sake._

“But you understand like no one else does. I bet you figured it out as soon as you saw that room,” Snow referred to his bedchambers. There was more than one night he spent in there drunk, thinking about Lightning walking through the door to beat some sense into him. She knew how to shape him up when no one else did, and she understood what would have to be done once discovering what he is.

Snow walked up to the door all the Chaos was billowing out of. “It’s a prison. A nice grave for a monster like me,” he turned his head slightly to see Lightning’s reaction. If Snow didn’t know better, he could have sworn he saw a frown cross her face.

Snow pushed the door open to reveal the excessive amount of Chaos building up in the room. Lightning followed close behind him, shocked at the level of Chaos.

“How can there be this much Chaos!?” Lightning stood behind Snow, trying to figure out what he intended to do by leading her here.

“It’s pretty hard to swallow, huh? Worst thing is, it just keeps on growing.” Snow made sure he stood between Lightning and the flow of the Chaos. The last thing he wanted was for the Chaos to affect Lightning. Snow walked forward with his arms open to the Chaos. “It’s all I can do to keep it contained, so it doesn’t spread.”

Lightning watched Snow’s moves from a distance. She feared what he was going to say next. _Snow, you can’t expect me to stand by and watch you sacrifice yourself._

“When I destroy this last infusion, that’ll be the end of me. I’ll be outta power. It’s Cie’th-time. But I’m the Patron,” Snow sounded bitter towards his name as he spoke. “It’s part of the job, keeping everyone safe.” He wanted to laugh at his idea of keeping people safe. _I’m a shepherd of sheep, keeping them safe until the slaughter_. Nothing could prevent the end of the world, and Snow’s response was to help those left to party their pain away instead of fighting.

Snow grabbed his arm in pain as his l’Cie brand burned brightly. He knew his time was short and that he would burden Lightning once more. She would be forced to be his executioner the same way she was forced to be his saving grace once. “Kept it at bay all this time … You’ll protect them, won’t you? There’s no need for me.”

Snow thought about the differences between Lightning and him. She was the Savior, not an imposter like him. He tried to impress her when they were younger, acting like a hero. _It won’t really be like we’re apart. As long as we both think of each other, we’ll still be together, right?_ Snow recalled his young, pathetic excuse for leaving her that day, only to be caught by the Guardian Corps. But Lightning had forgotten all about him when they had met again. He had given up hope all that time until he saw her in Amodar’s office. He thought that he’d finally found his Claire, only to have his dreams shattered once again when she turned out to be Serah’s sister.

“Snow!” Lightning ran forward to reach him. The concern in her voice mirrored when they were young. When she held his hand and ran past the shops as the Guardian Corps soldiers chased them. She was ready to face trained soldiers when they were just kids to keep him safe. Now she was ready to face the Chaos to protect him.

“Stay back!” Snow yelled. He didn’t want her to protect him anymore. He had been nothing but a burden to her. _She’s better off without me, they all are._ “Let me do this. I’m tired of being useless. For five hundred years…I watched the world fall into Chaos…I watched it die!” He turned his head to see Lightning. “I couldn’t stop it! Don’t you get that?” He was tired of being useless to her. She was always the strong one. _She got Serah back. She battled Caius in Valhalla. I couldn’t even find her, let alone keep her sister safe_. “Give me this last thing—” Snow began to plead with her. “Let me get it right just this once!” He wanted another try at being a hero in her eyes.

“Dammit, you’re not trying to do the right thing; you’re running away!” Lightning’s words echoed Hope’s when he confronted Snow about Nora. “You’re looking for a way out, a death that’s no different than suicide!” She wanted Snow to stop his reckless decision. She felt a panic rise up in her when she realized he might not change his mind. _You can’t! You can’t leave me alone!_

Lightning yelled out the first thing she could think of that would guilt him into not allowing the Chaos to kill him. “How can you face Serah after that!?”

“Say what you want, Lightning. Nothing’s gonna change the fact that I swore to make Serah happy and instead I couldn’t even keep her from dying,” Snow felt a weight drop through his stomach. Lightning wanted him to admit his error. He couldn’t face Serah, even now.

Snow looked back at Lightning, “I know I’ll never see her again.”

“Snow! Stop this!” Lightning wanted to throw her cares out the window and fall to her knees and beg him. She didn’t want to be left in this fight alone. She knew she could grow stronger and attempt to fight her way through the Chaos, but she wanted to know that Snow was there if she needed him.

“This is what I deserve! I know it, and you know it!” Snow recalled Hope’s words when he said that Snow deserved the same fate as Nora. He deserved to be punished for all his failures. He bragged that he was the hero, but in reality, he only got in the way. He gave people false hope, only to disappoint them in the end, the exact same way he disappointed Lightning when they were younger. “So come on! Do your worst!” Snow wanted to taunt Lightning enough into killing him.

“I’m sorry … Lightning,” Snow almost used her real name before correcting himself. “I know it’s selfish, but I have to ask you one last favor. Destroy me—my Cie’th,” he could barely talk now that he consumed the Chaos.

The Chaos began to slowly disappear. A shirtless Snow whose left arm was completely covered in a jagged black and purple crystal suddenly appeared before Lightning. He hung his head low, ashamed that his final moments with Lightning would be spent begging her to murder him.

“Destroy you!?” Lightning could barely conceptualize the action of killing Snow. “You’ve got to be kidding! You…you want me to be your sister, then you say something like that.” She might have hated Snow referring to her as sister, but she needed to try and reach the Snow she once knew.

Lightning was angry with Snow, though. _You selfish bastard! How could you ask me that?_ “You’re asking too much, Snow!” She drew her sword and charged him. She was going to beat sense into him if it was the last thing she did.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Snow breathed heavy as he knelt down, unable to continue fighting Lightning.

“The Chaos…It’s disappearing,” Lightning noted once she stood apart from Snow.

“Snow sure is something, isn’t he? He swallowed up all that Chaos and kept it at bay. He sacrificed himself to keep the city safe.” Lumina appeared out of thin air as she walked up to Snow. “And his only reward was to turn into a monster.” She placed her hand on Snow’s shoulder. She bent down to take a closer look at his face. “How about you do him a favor? Do what he asked. That thing’s not even him anymore. It’s kinder to put it out of its misery.”

Lightning grew angry at Lumina’s treatment of Snow. _If anyone is an it, you are_ , she thought as she took Serah’s pendant out of her pocket. _This worked on the doors, it_ has _to work now._

“Yup, Snow’s gone. And you know what? The only hope for his soul lies in death … So _that’s_ it!” Lumina suddenly exclaimed as she placed a finger to her chin. “Oh, that is good. I bet he became a Cie’th right now…because he wanted you to kill him!”

Lightning ignored Lumina as she sheathed her weapon. Walking up to Snow, she held out Serah’s pendant. “You know nothing about Snow,” Lightning said in determination. She closed her eyes as she tightly clasped Serah’s pendant up in her hand.

_This has to work. I won’t lose you. I’ve come too far to save your soul. Instead of being a stubborn idiot, you could have confided in me. I would have helped you_ , Lightning thought before she opened her eyes. She drew her fist back before punching Snow in the face. Kneeling in front of him, she held her fists together before slamming them into his chest.

“Come back!” Lightning yelled as she continued to hit him. _Here I am in this stupid evening dress, after rounding up fireworks and chanting a ridiculous password to chocobo-girls, and you’re planning on leaving me? You’re not getting out of this that easily, Villiers!_ “Snow!” Lightning grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

“Who knows nothing about Snow now? You said you understood his pain, didn’t you?” Lumina commented as Lightning continued to punch Snow in an attempt to get his attention. “Like you know what the past five hundred years were like: every day blaming himself for Serah, trying to fix the world.” Lightning knew there was truth to Lumina’s words, but she didn’t want to believe them.

“He’s been fighting to protect people while you snoozed away in a dream world!” Lightning hung her head in defeat as Lumina spoke.

_She’s right. It’s my fault that you suffered here alone_. Lightning looked up at Lumina as she started to speak once more.

“I bet he really was relieved that you decided to wake up and get back to the world of the living. I bet he thought he could finally put an end to his misery. He drew on every last bit of strength and threw himself into the darkness,” Lumina continued to walk around them as she spoke. Lightning let her head fall again, almost resting her forehead on Snow’s chest. She wanted to burry her head there and cry. She failed him, just like she failed Serah.

“So why don’t you just set him free already? Don’t you think that’s what Serah would want?” Lumina disappeared after her final taunt.

_Serah wouldn’t want you to suffer… She’d set you free. But I…I can’t let you go_ , Lightning thought as she struggled with the decision before her.

“I want to…I want to save you—make you free.” Lightning’s hand weakly hit Snow’s shoulder. “But…I just don’t know how…” She held her hands together and tried hitting him again. “Serah would know. I know she would. If she was just here now, she’d find a way to reach, and bring you back.”

Lightning’s hand fell into her lap in defeat. She always compared herself to her sister, even now. She was a shade of everything Serah was, and that’s why Snow didn’t choose her. Lightning could make a list of all the reasons anyone would want to be with Serah, and it far outdid her own list of qualities. _I need to bring Serah back. She can bring everyone happiness._

Snow groaned loudly before standing. Lightning stood and backed away from him slightly. It wasn’t until Snow swung at her that she completely backed away from him. Lightning held her hands up in a pathetic attempt to deflect his punch. Snow easily broke her guard and sent her flying sideways.

Lightning looked up to see Serah’s pendant sprawled across the tiles in front of her. She slowly crawled forward to grab the pendant firmly. _This is my only chance to save him._ Forcing herself to get up, Lightning faced Snow once more. _She’d—She’d be strong enough to save you. You’d take one look at her and be your goofy, smiling self. But I’m not her… I know, that to you, I can never be her._

“But she’s not here! No matter how much we wish she was.” Lightning embraced Snow tightly, holding onto him with all her strength in an attempt to mimic what she thought Serah would do. “And I can’t be what she was!” Lightning was almost shocked that she yelled the thing she had denied to herself for years. _She’d make you feel her love. I know my love isn’t a substitute, but … I have to try!_

“Snow, the only thing I can do, is do what you asked of me.” Lighting held her left hand above Snow’s heart. She pressed her fist and the pendant against his skin. Snow struggled more, groaning loudly. “But please, don’t let your feelings for Serah disappear into the Chaos. She never stopped believing in you.” _I never stopped believing in you. From the first day I met you in Amodar’s office, I knew you were a hero. And you’ve never let me down. Don’t let me down now! Come back to me, please._

“No matter how far away your journey took you, or how long you stayed apart…” Lightning felt as if her heart was breaking. She wanted to confess her feelings right then and there, but she knew it was as good as a death sentence for Snow. She had to plea to the human side of him; the part of him that loved and mourned Serah all these years. “She thought she would be with you again. I know she still believes it now!” Lightning watched Snow’s face contort in pain.

_Even if it means I can never tell you how I feel, I’d rather you be alive than dead!_ Lightning tightened her arms in an attempt to calm his thrashing body.

“Her soul is dreaming of being with you again right now, you stupid fool! If you’re not here anymore, then what is my sister supposed to come home to?” Lightning helped Snow’s body to kneel as his strength faded. She needed to get him to hear her voice. She needed him to fight his way back.

“Snow… I’m begging you.” _I can say this. I can at least tell him this._ “You have to live. I need you, Snow…” Lightning watched his face for any sign of change. “To bring Serah back,” she quickly added in an attempt to cover her admission. She closed her eyes tightly as she rested her head into Snow’s neck. She didn’t want to have to look at him anymore.

Lightning’s eyes snapped open when she felt a pair of hands envelope her hand holding Serah’s pendant. She backed her body away from Snow a little to look up at him. His arm was no longer covered in crystal and his eyes were their familiar blue again.

“For a second there, I thought you cared,” Snow groaned again, falling forward.

Lightning moved forward, bracing her body as he collided with her. “You only want me around so I can bring Serah back? My good looks and charm aren’t reason enough?” Lightning held onto him tightly, faintly smiling at his joking manner. She turned her head to the side, gently pressing her cheek into Snow’s shoulder.

“Yeah, right. With that hair?” Lightning tried to hide her happiness with sarcasm. It was safe for her to be sarcastic. _He’s alive_ , Lightning thought as she smiled inwardly.

“Damn, Light, you always were a hard case. I’ve spent how many centuries watchin’ the world slip away from me…And when I give everything I got to protect it, I don’t get a single thanks.” Snow laughed lightly at the situation.

Lightning felt somewhat hollow, as if something she was meant to have with her left when Snow leaned away from her embrace. “So I finally say enough is enough, look for a nice place to die… And you ruin that, too.” Snow’s hand still held onto hers as Lightning rested them on her lap. She wasn’t sure why she still clung to him, but she didn’t want to let him go.

“Sorry about that. You were forced to hold down the fort a long time. It was my fault.” For the first time, Lightning’s voice changed for her usual stoic tone to one of gentle ease.

“You gonna make it up to me?” Snow laughed somewhat as he asked in a flirting manner. His hand slightly moved in her grasp before she understood his flirtatious question.

“Don’t get too cocky.” Lightning stood as quickly as she could, smacking his hand away. She wanted to make sure the light blush crossing her face wasn’t seen, thinking the further away she was, the better. She had to put the mask back on now that he could see her. She couldn’t let feelings get in the way of saving the rest of the world and Serah.

“Listen, Snow.” Snow looked up at Lightning now that she stood above him. He missed her physical closeness from earlier. _I could have sworn I saw a blush._ It gave him hope that what he heard on the other side wasn’t imaginary. “The world is ending—and soon. There’s no way for any of us to stop it. But don’t give up. You’ve got to believe—believe that even when this world ends, a new world will be born from the ashes.”

Snow stood up, determined to prove he was fit enough to follow Lightning’s orders. She gave him hope to battle through their journey as l’Cie. She gave him hope to find her again by charging him with protecting the crystal pillar. And even now, after beating more than enough sense into him, she was giving him hope one last time.

“That’s where we’ll find hope again. It won’t die with the world. I’ll make sure of that.” Lightning held out Serah’s pendant. _This is the only reason he woke up,_ she thought to herself. _It’s the most important thing Snow has of Serah, and it will make his fight stronger in the upcoming battle._ “Trust me. I just need more time. I need you—”

“I know, I know.” Snow put his hands up in the air, backing away from Lightning. Snow felt hurt by Lightning bringing Serah’s pendant forward. He made a promise to save Serah, to marry her. And here he was hoping Lightning felt something for him.

_You’re pathetic_ , Snow thought to himself.

“To save the day. I’m on it, sis. I’m still the Patron of Yusnaan, right?” Snow forced himself to use the nickname of ‘sis’ as a way to drive a barrier in between them again. “You sure are hard with you friends, you know that? What if you’d kill me? Who’d have trouble facing Serah then?” He wasn’t certain, but he thought he saw pain flash through Lightning’s eyes briefly, causing him to take a few steps forward. He wanted to be close to her, but his conscience told him it was a bad idea.

Lightning placed her fist out, connecting it with Snow’s chest. Serah’s pendant dangled from her hand. _A barrier in pendant form_ , Snow thought as he looked from it to Lighting.

Lightning was forcing a distance between them as she looked up at him. “I knew you’d be fine. You’re too stubborn to die.” She drew her hand back, offering the pendant one last time. If he didn’t take it from her quickly, she was going to hurl it into his face. It felt unrealistically heavy to her. There was much more than its physical weight bearing down on her, but its emotional weight as well.

Thankfully, Snow offered his hand out for Lightning to place it in. Lightning dropped the pendant into Snow’s hand. Looking down, he closed his fist around it before looking back to her.

“Take care of Serah. Please, help her find her way back,” Lightning turned to walk away. She couldn’t look at Snow anymore. She didn’t want to believe that out of all the emotions she still had, they were the ones she locked away about Snow. _Maybe that’s why they never left me. God couldn’t cut out the feelings he didn’t know existed._ “Stay strong. Someday you’ll be all she has,” Lightning called back to Snow as she exited the room. She needed air to clear her head.

“Well, when you put it like that, guess I got no choice but to do what I can,” Snow’s voice called after her as he watched her leave.

Moments passed in self reflection before he spoke out loud. “I don’t know what I can really do… Sure, Lightning says bring you back, but would you even wanna come with me?” Snow thought of the moments he was trapped as a Cie’th and how Lightning’s voice pulled him back. He opened his fist to look at the pendant.

“I’m the guy who couldn’t keep a single promise. Do you still want me, Serah?” Snow broke his vow to Serah the moment he allowed himself to feel anything to Lightning. _Or did I break my promise to Claire by dating Serah?_ “Not like you can answer me. So do I just wait?” Snow thought about Lightning and fought to push her from his mind. _I asked Serah to marry me, and that’s what I have to keep_. “No, I’m gonna bring you home. Like a real hero.” _Then Lightning can finally be happy._

~0~0~0~0~0~

_Chaos. Nothing but Chaos. I can't … I can't think straight …_

Snow felt his soul adrift in the Chaos, his body being controlled by his Cie’th form. He didn’t worry about Lightning because he knew she would be able to defeat him in her current state.

_She’s the strongest person I know. She’ll put me out of my misery_ , Snow thought as he started to get lost.

“ _Here I am in this stupid evening dress, after rounding up fireworks and chanting a ridiculous password to chocobo-girls, and you’re planning on leaving me? You’re not getting out of this that easily, Villiers!_ ” Lightning’s voice called through the Chaos to him.

“Lightning?” Snow struggled to call out to her. _It can’t be_ , he thought as he drifted through the dark abyss.

“ _It’s my fault that you suffered here alone. Serah wouldn’t want you to suffer… She’d set you free. But I…I can’t let you go_ ,” Lightning’s voice broke softly, a faint cry of fear and loneliness. She sounded closer to the young Claire he met on the beach that day. Closer to _his_ Claire.

_“I need to bring Serah back. She can bring everyone happiness. She’d—She’d be strong enough to save you. You’d take one look at her and be your goofy, smiling self. But I’m not her… I know, that to you, I can never be her,”_ Lightning’s voice continued to call out to him. Snow wasn’t sure if his mind was playing tricks on him or not, but he started to fight against the Chaos. _“She’d make you feel her love. I know my love isn’t a substitute, but … I have to try!”_

Snow felt a hand place itself over his heart. He could feel a great amount of love radiate outward from that hand, making its way throughout his body. His body however, suddenly stopped struggling and tried to go over what Lightning’s voice just uttered. _Did she just say … ‘my love’? Did Lightning just say she loved me?_

Snow wasn’t sure what to make out of the confession. He started to struggle again. _There was no way I'm going to be a Cie’th now that he was hearing a love confession he dreamed of for so long._

He remembered growing up in the orphanage, continually looking out the window at the beach and dreaming about being there again with Claire. He dreamed about them growing up together, playing and making memories. He would clutch his hand around the seashell she gave him, thinking about how he was wasting time stuck in the orphanage when he could be out adventuring with Claire.

When he became a teenager, Snow started dreaming about being her ‘hero’ like in the stories he read to the other children. He knew that one day, he’d be a hero to her, and she would utter the three tiny words he always wanted to hear from her.

“ _I never stopped believing in you. From the first day I met you in Amodar’s office, I knew you were a hero. And you’ve never let me down. Don’t let me down now! Come back to me, please!_ ” Lightning’s voice gave Snow more strength then he thought he had.

_I_ will _wake up! Come on, Villiers. You can’t let her down now, not after all those dreams_ , Snow yelled at himself. The darkened Chaos suddenly started to clear. He felt his soul connecting with his body again. _I’m coming, Claire_.

“ _Even if it means I can never tell you how I feel, I’d rather you be alive than dead!_ ” Lightning’s voice was clearer now and he could feel a pair of slender arms wrapped around him, tightly holding him in place.

“Snow… I’m begging you. _I can say this. I can at least tell him this._ You have to live. I need you, Snow…” Lightning’s voice began to blur together. Snow felt his soul return to his body.

_She said she needed me_ , Snow thought to himself as he placed his hands around the hand she placed over his heart. _Did she remember?_  He hopefully thought as he opened his eyes.

Snow’s heart, however, was not prepared for the disappointment of reality. He had imagined it all.  _Or did I?_ He questioned in uncertainty. He knew it was Lightning's voice he heard. _But would she really have said all those things?_

Snow was once again dissuaded from his dreams of embracing Lightning. She had remained distant.  _Cold and calculating, as always._ Perhaps it was a different form of admission; perhaps it was Lightning's heart connecting to his through the chaos.  _Whatever it was, it was Lightning. I know it_ , he optimistically thought.

_And if getting Serah back is what Lightning needs …_ "I’m gonna bring you home. Like a real hero."


	6. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This intersects with the lovely luxluminaire's fic that she wrote me for my birthday.
> 
> She doesn't have it posted, but long story short, Snow and Lightning met when they were young and Snow would sneak out of the orphanage to see her. She became angry with Serah always trying to hang out with them because Snow was "her friend." Lightning and Snow exchanged seashells so they would always remember each other. On their final meeting as kids, the Guardian Corps were sent to retrieve him. Lightning ran with him to try and protect him from being detected. Snow parted from her to give her a fighting chance, but he was unfortunately caught. They met again when they were both older in Amador's office, but Lightning didn't remember him.
> 
> It's a beautiful fic and I hope she posts it one day. But I hope it all still makes sense in the context of this fic because is pops up in this and future chapters.

Two days had passed since Lightning fought Snow and changed him back from a Cie’th. She traveled to the Wild Lands and learned that Caius had been haunted by the demands of more than a hundred Yeuls, condemning his soul to die with this world. She helped Sazh and Dajh, finding Dajh’s soul fragments to reunite father and son. She even found Mog and Odin in the woods. She traveled to the Dead Dunes and helped Fang locate the Clavis, however the Secutors stole it from them with Lumina’s help. Everything was leading up to the final day, and all she had to do was save a few more souls.

Lightning had made contact with Noel, but he seemed to be accepting of the final day approaching with ease. Noel solemnly nodded when Lightning told him. He was in deep thought the entire time, which slightly enraged Lightning.

“I am ready, Lightning. I’m ready to be reunited,” Noel hesitated, as if deciding on a particular person to be reunited with. “With everyone,” he uttered with his back to Lightning

Lightning bid Noel goodbye before she departed for Yusnaan. Everyone was prepared for the world’s final day. _Everyone besides Snow_. Lightning couldn’t bring herself to face him after her actions that day in the throne of the l’Cie.

Chocolina joyously greeted Lightning as she walked out of the train station, dragging her from her thoughts.

“Oh, Lightning! You’ve done such a fantastical job with the Canvas of Prayers. There’s just one more left!” Chocolina flapped her arms around sporadically.

“What? I don’t know if I have time-” Lightning reluctantly began. She didn’t have long to finish the prayers she already had.

“It’s for Snow, chocoboco!” Chocolina announced. “He hasn’t been able to get ahold of you, and I told him I saw you frequently! When I refused to pass the message on, he cleverly created a prayer!” She happily announced as she winked. She was beaming with pride, even though Lightning was upset with her for announcing to Snow that she actually talked with Chocolina, of all people.

“What does it say?” Lightning asked, releasing an defeated sigh.

“It says,” Chocolina cleared her throat and began to impersonate Snow as best she could. Lightning noticed that the Prayer’s title read _Search for a Savior_. “Looking for the Savior. If you notice her, approach with caution. She can be temperamental.” Lightning crosses her arms. _I am not_ , she thought in response. “Let her know that the Patron is looking for her. I’ll be in the Augur’s Quarters all day, and dining in the Glutton’s Quarters at night.” Chocolina smiled as she finished it.

“Thanks. I’ll go see him now,” Lightning started to walk away from Chocolina.

“That’s fantastical! Don’t forget to let me know when you’ve completed his wish!” Chocolina smiled as she watched Lightning wave a hand in response. She was happy that Lightning and Snow were on talking terms, desiring to see the outcome of their conversation.

Lightning watched as many of the citizens ran around overjoyed about the changes in the city. As she got closer the Augur’s Quarters, the more she heard girls gossiping.

“Did you see the Patron?” One of two girls started.

“He’s much better looking up close!” The other girl squealed in approval.

“I’m glad he’s finally left the palace walls! Seeing him up close is better than a party,” the first girl giggled.

“Looks like Snow has a fan club,” Hope’s voice sounded over the intercom.

“Snow always has a fan club. You should have seen the “Snow Flakes” on Bodhum.” Lightning recalled the insane number of girls who followed NORA around, posing as groupies, all having an individual member they focused on. _Snow had the most fan girls_ , she recalled. She also regretted recalling the memory of Serah’s ‘almost’ initiation as a groupie.

“The “Snow Flakes?” You’re joking, right?” Hope’s voice sounded skeptical.

“That’s me, Hope. Joke machine,” Lightning responded sarcastically.

Lightning walked into the Augur’s Quarters and saw a great number of people working on repairing the statue she had blown up. _Why are they repairing when the world is ending?_ She thought as she looked around.

“Light!” Snow’s voice sounded from near the statue. Lightning looked and saw him standing on a giant hunk of rubble. Snow was waving and smiling like a fool.

Lightning nodded at him in response. She walked towards the giant piece of rubble as he jumped down. Snow lightly jogged forward before slowing to a halt in front of her.

“I didn’t think I’d see you before the end,” Snow admitted as he rubbed the back of his head.

“You told Chocolina it was your wish,” Lightning replied.

“So that worked, huh?” Snow mentioned.

“Naturally,” Lightning looked Snow over. Snow still looked the same, although his hair was pulled back into a ponytail, an improvement from it hanging in his eyes. The buttons of his jacket were undone, leaving it to hang open. He had rolled the sleeves up in an attempt to make maneuvering easier. Lightning’s eyes immediately went to his chest, where she was used to seeing his engagement necklace hanging, except this time there was no necklace.

“What are you doing?” Lightning blurted out before she could stop herself. She wished she thought before uttering the question. _He probably is keeping it safe as he works_ , she scolded herself.

“Well, I’m helping the citizens rebuild the statue,” Snow leaned his head in the direction of the statue. Lightning blinked a few times before observing the statue. Luckily, Snow didn’t understand what she was really asking. “Rebuilding it is keeping people’s minds off of the approaching end. It seems to bring them a peace of mind.”

“Right,” Lightning replied, deciding to roll with his assumption that she was talking about the statue. “I heard some asshole broke your statue,” she replied, crossing her arms.

“They wasted some perfectly good fireworks doing so,” Snow continued Lightning’s joke, hiding how caught off guard he was by the fact that she was joking around, with him of all people.

“Was there something you wanted to talk about?” Lightning finally asked. She needed to save a few more souls before everything was ready for tomorrow.

“I was actually wondering if …” Snow’s voice trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head. Lightning noticed that Snow started to shift his body from side to side, as if he was nervous. “Did you want to catch up?”

Lightning stared at Snow. After all these centuries, and the fate of the world hanging in the air, Lightning didn’t think Snow would ask her something as trivial as ‘catching up.’

“You … You placed a prayer on the Canvas of Prayers for me to answer in order to ‘catch up’? You want to catch up, with me?” Lightning was more confused than she was upset by it. She didn’t know why Snow would want to catch up with her.

“Well, you’re the only one I heard from in centuries,” Snow tried to rationalize his request. “Plus, when does the Savior ever stop to relax for a bit? I figured you’d be ‘getting paid’ to relax.”

Lightning thought about Snow’s offer for a second. She hadn’t stopped running about through the four regions to sleep, much less relax. She was always called back to the Ark at 6, never sleeping or relaxing before she used the warp machine to go back down. _Hope’s stupid curfew being pointless._

“Alright,” Lightning finally responded. She was hesitant at first, but she never did relax, even when she was a normal Guardian Crops soldier.

“Really?” Snow’s voice sounded excited when he responded. “Well, alright!” He punched his fists together, smiling like the dope he was. Lightning almost smiled at his old gesture.

“I need to wrap up a few people’s wishes, but I should be free in a few hours,” Lightning looked up at Snow, noticing he was still smiling.

“Sounds like a plan. Meet you in the Glutton’s Quarters?” Snow’s voice sounded hopeful.

Lightning nodded in response. She could use a sanity check before the end of the world started. Snow smiled and winked, before he started to head back to the statue. “See you in a bit, Light.”

Lightning wasn’t sure what she was feeling, but her stomach suddenly felt uneasy. There was a strange, unfamiliar fluttering happening, and she couldn’t pinpoint what was causing it. She started to walk back to the Augur’s Quarters’ gate when she paused. Looking back to Snow, she saw him helping others lift a chunk of debris to move it out of the way.

 _Serah,_ Lightning thought of her sister. _Forgive me_. She felt guilty that she was here now, able to spend time with Snow. _Time that you can’t spend with him._ _Soon, you’ll both be together again_.

“Sounds like you have a date,” Hope’s voice teased Lightning through the comm.

“It’s not a date,” Lightning sternly replied as her cheeks flared pink.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Snow reclined in his chair, watching the night sky as the clock tolled ten. She was late. _Lightning was always late_ , he thought in an attempt to reassure himself. He recalled the one time they actually had a conversation as adults that didn’t involve yelling, punching or him being physically injured. It was on Gran Pulse, right before they fought their battle with Orphan. The only way they were able to talk without exchanging blows was pretending they were talking to Serah. A childish game. _Like one we played all those years ago as kids_.

“How’s Serah?” Lightning surprised Snow as she approached him. He had been looking through the crystal formed from Serah’s tear.

“Same as we left her,” Snow let his hand fall to his side. “Feels so far away now,” he walked by Lightning, holding out the crystal tear. “Serah says she wants to talk.” He gently placed the crystal in Lightning’s hand.

Lightning held the crystal up to look through it, observing Cocoon.

“She’d probably prefer if you’d skip the lectures,” Snow reached out to one of the giant blossom seeds. He wasn’t able to see Lightning when she unsheathed her gunblade and cut the seed out from his hand. “Hey!” He fell back as a precaution. At this point in time, he wasn’t sure if Lightning would kill him or not.

“Once we’re home, what’s your plan?” Lightning stood tall, her gunblade readied. “You’re getting married, right?”

“What’s that?” Snow asked, taken off guard by her question.

“Serah wants to know,” Lightning sheathed her gunblade again.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Snow said as he leaned forward, relieved to know that Lightning wasn’t going to kill him.

“You are getting married, aren’t you?” Lightning still held the crystal in her hand. “Don’t you let her down, you hear me?” She threw the crystal tear back to Snow.

Snow stood and caught the crystal as it fell from the air. “Don’t worry, this tear will be her last. I’ll make sure of that.”

“That’s all I need to know,” Lightning stated as she peacefully recanted her watch over Serah’s life. She could part with Serah’s safety to Snow. She trusted him to keep Serah safe, and being on the journey with him helped prove that to he could protect her.

“We will see her, right?” Snow let his arm fall to his side. He had been all talk up until that point. _If she is just crystal now, how do I fix that?_ Snow felt Lightning’s fist push into his back firmly. The pressure she applied was immense, but in a strange way, comforting.

“Don’t go there,” Lightning stated. “No room for doubt.”

“You’re right,” Snow replied.

“We’ll see her again. And soon,” Lightning took a small pause before continuing. “You convinced me of that.” _You gave me hope when I had none_ , she thought. “So stay strong.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll finish this and go see her together.” Snow wanted to comfort Lightning for being so open with him. He was positive she was coming back around to being like her old self. He knew she had finally accepted him as being more than some hothead when she stepped forward and rested her forehead against his back. Her fist had opened slightly, fingers clasping tightly onto the material of his coat. _People around you always pay, Villiers. This time, you need to step up your game and change that._

Snow snapped out of his flashback when he heard rushed footsteps climb the long staircase to the restaurant. He looked over his shoulder to see Lightning emerge from the staircase. She was panting slightly before she made a b-line for Snow, ignoring the Maitre D’ as he tried to speak to her. She had changed into her standard Savior garb once again, making Snow realize that she was stunning in just about anything. It made it difficult for him to focus on anything, too.

“You’re late,” Snow announced as he crossed his arm, leaning back in his chair.

“Sorry about that,” Lightning apologized as she sat. Her face was flushed, but her breathing had returned to normal.

“Were you fighting a Behemoth or something?” Snow commented as he poured some Bacchus’s Brew into her glass.

“Close. The Slaughterhouse,” Lightning stated before taking the glass Snow offered her.

“Did you win?” Snow asked. His intention of appearing harmless didn’t work, raising Lightning’s suspicion instead.

“Yes,” Lightning arched an eyebrow as she answered.

Snow made a triumphant gesture. “Easy money for me.”

It took Lightning several moments before she made the connection. “You placed a bet on me, didn’t you?”

“Obviously.” Snow drank some before leaning back in the chair.

“How much?” Lightning’s vanity had gotten the better of her when she asked.

“Enough that we can split it and live like kings,” Snow joked as he looked out over the city.

“You already do,” Lightning retorted as she drank some of her wine.

“Touché.”

Moments passed between them, both of them uncertain where to carry the conversation now. They never had a moment alone together that didn’t involve revolving around Serah, and now it seemed hard to focus on anything else.

Snow leaned back in his chair, placing his hands in his pockets. His fingertips gently rubbed against the edges of the seashell that hid there. He thought it was funny that out of everything he grabbed from his home on Bodhum when the Purge started, he grabbed the seashell to place in his pocket. It was his oldest possession, and he was surprised it managed to survive all this time. Sure, he constantly kept up preservation on it, but something as fragile as a seashell should have crumbled away by now. _Just like your feelings for her_ , a small voice noted in the back of Snow’s mind.

“Was there something you wanted to talk about in particular?” Lightning held onto her wine glass with both hands as her fingertips danced against the glass. Snow watched as her fingers anxiously drummed off of the glass and knew something was eating at her. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw her nervous. The woman faced armed soldiers, fal’Cie, and an immortal demi-god for crying out loud. One night spent with him wasn’t going to kill her.

“I just wanted to check in with you,” Snow admitted finally. He sheepishly looked down at his plate. He just wanted to make sure she was doing okay. “It must be hell for you to run around constantly fulfilling other people’s wishes, ignoring your own,” he looked up from his plate to look at her face as he spoke. “You haven’t had a break since you were a kid.”

Lightning looked down at her wine glass, thinking about what Snow said. _He’s right. I went from kid to Guardian Corps soldier overnight. From there I became Etro’s Knight. And now … Now what am I?_ “To tell you the truth,” Lightning looked up at Snow finally. “I’m scared.”

Snow’s face read like an open book and he knew it. He wore his heart on his sleeve, the exact opposite of Lightning, and she could see all the concern he had for her.

“Not for the final day.” Lightning took a sip of her drink before continuing. “I’m afraid of what I’m becoming. I’m not sure I’m even human anymore. I haven’t been able to feel a damn thing this entire time. There is no telling what will happen to me after I save everyone. And that should scare me, but instead,” she hesitated, releasing a deep sigh. “Instead, I am looking forward to it.” She shook her head before downing her entire glass.

“Whoa!” Snow reached for her glass to stop her, almost knocking his own over. She had already downed the entire glass before he could even lean forward though. “Easy, tiger.” Snow tried to make light of her just downing a good fifth of the bottle of Bacchus’s Brew.

Lightning gave him a look before placing her glass down.

“I know I’m not the best guy to go asking advice from,” Snow started as he poured her half a glass, keeping an eye on how much alcohol she consumed. If the Savior got drunk and messed up her job, he knew there would be hell to pay. Snow almost laughed at the image of a hungover-Lightning trying to beat him up. “But I don’t think you’ll find your answer at the bottom of a bottle. I should know. I’ve spent years looking.”

“Couldn’t find anything good?” Lightning joked back.

“Nothing. Not even a seashell.” Snow wanted to punch himself in the head. _Why don’t you just shake her a bit as you rant about seashells. Maybe that would be subtler than you’re being right now._ Instead of looking at him strange, he saw a small smile form on Lightning’s lips before she sipped the wine from her glass. He smiled to himself. _She might not remember, but at least she’s smiling._

“I think I should have asked you to be my partner in the Slaughterhouse arena,” Snow tried to change the subject to something more trivial.

“You can team up?” Lightning asked as she looked up from the glass.

“I’m the Patron. They would bend the rules for me,” Snow smiled triumphantly. “Plus, last time we fought together, we made history.” He remembered fighting side-by-side with Lightning in the Colosseum. Even though they were fighting against Noel and Serah, they didn’t let feelings stop them from winning.

“Serah and Noel were too confident,” Lightning commented. She grew solemn at the mention of Serah’s name, feeling unworthy of speaking her sister’s name, not when she was disrespecting her memory by relaxing.

Snow noticed Lightning’s sudden change in mood. _She doesn’t need to be reminded of memories like that now, idiot_. He stood up from the table, fixing his jacket slightly. Lightning looked up at him in surprise.

“Come on, let’s go blow off some steam,” Snow said as he gestured to the stairs. Lightning stood up and followed him.

They idly talked back and forth as they made their way to the Slaughterhouse arena. Many citizens looked at them in awe, their Patron and the Savior walking side-by-side after engaging in a near death match not even a few days ago. Kids ran up to Snow, asking for his autograph in excitement. Some even looked at Lightning, smiling once realization dawned them. The Slaughterhouse had made her famous around Yusnaan, no longer as the Savior, but as the reigning champ, Lightning.

Snow walked over to Zoe, charming his way into the battle line-up. Lightning watched him from a distance, turning to look at the caged creatures in front of her. Snow came to stand by Lightning when he finished, punching his fists together.

“Told you they’d let us fight.”

“You got us a match together?” Lightning was surprised that the rules were that bendable.

“Yep. The Patron and Savior vs.,” Snow turned and motioned to the cage of creatures. “This group of lovely babies.”

Lightning shook her head. Of course Snow would ask for the most enemies possible. Zoe motioned to them both as a signal to enter the arena. Snow gestured for her to go before him. “Ladies first.”

Lightning walked by him, heading into the arena she had become familiar with. The crowd began to cheer louder than ever when Snow entered after her.

“It’s another night of monster mayhem! Blood sport fans! You wanna see a fight? Give it up for our challengers, Lightning and our beloved Patron, Snow!” The crowd cheered loudly when Snow lifted his arms up in approval. Lightning watched Snow bask in the praise of the crowd. _They really love him_ , she noted. The gates on the other side of the arena opened up, ushering in the group of creatures Snow mentioned they were fighting.

“Get ready, hero.” Lightning unsheathed her weapon. Snow stopped paying attention to the crowd and turned to face the creatures.

“Come on, Light. This is nothing,” Snow was ready to take more than five centuries of anger out on the challengers.

“Show us what ya got!” Zoe’s voice yelled over the announcement speakers, signaling Lightning’s charge at the creatures.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Lightning decided to escort Snow back to the Augur’s Quarters after the fight. Snow continued to give a play-by-play of his favorite moments in the arena. Lightning couldn’t help but smile every time he praised her fighting.

“You sent that flan flying into the air,” Snow commented.

“It was an, ice one?” Lightning said as she gave a side-glance to Snow. Snow looked at Lightning with a little disbelief.

“Did you just make an ice pun?” Snow asked.

“You’re the one that said it in the arena, not me.” A light shade of pink brushed over her cheeks, embarrassed that she actually repeated such a corny one liner.

“Did I? Damn, I do that a lot,” Snow rubbed the back of his head. “At least I haven’t made any hope puns.”

“I’m sure Hope wouldn’t appreciate that.” Lightning wanted to admit that sometimes she got confused when talking about hope the concept and Hope the person.

“I’m not going to lie, whenever you say, “Keep hope alive,” I always think you mean the kid.” Snow attempted to impersonate Lightning’s voice and it came off as extremely high-pitch and feminine. “Not saying we shouldn’t keep him alive.”

“I don’t sound like that,” Lightning muttered, blushing from embarrassment. _I don’t, do I?_

“You sound a lot sexier than that,” Snow tried to bite his tongue when he spoke. _I just outright called her sexy. Shit!_

“Ah, so it’s working.” Lightning made sure to give a faint smile to prove she was making a joke. She noticed Snow look at her in relief and surprise. _Probably relief that I didn’t punch him. Surprise that I’m joking_ , she thought as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Look! The fireworks are starting!” A bunch of citizens ran past Snow and Lightning as they hurried up the stairs to the Augur’s Quarters for a better look.

“I should get going,” Lightning stated as everyone began to clamber about.

“What? You have a curfew or something?” Snow was a little disappointed that she was about to leave him.

“Actually, Hope kind of placed a curfew on me,” Lightning admitted as she crossed her arms. “Every day at 6, I have to return to the Ark.”

“It’s only 2,” Snow checked his watch, hopeful she’d stay longer.

“I have to check in on Sazh and Dajh. I never told them tomorrow was the end,” Lightning admitted. She knew that Sazh could handle himself when the bells tolled, but she was afraid the night was turning into a date, and it scared her. She was betraying Serah by acting this intimate with Snow. _He’s doing the same thing_ , the voice in Lightning’s head tried to reason with her. Part of her wanted to stay, while the other half felt obligated to leave.

“Stay a little longer and watch the fireworks with me for a bit,” Snow moved to stand in front of her, making a physical barrier for her to pass if she wanted to leave.

“Snow,” Lightning begun to say but stopped herself. _It’s fireworks. Fireworks probably meant for Serah_ , she thought. _He’s had to watch them for the past centuries by himself_. “Alright. But just for a little bit.”

“Alright!” Snow smiled. “Follow me, I know the best spot.” Without overthinking it, he grabbed Lightning’s hand and pulled her through the Augur’s Quarters and towards the palace.

Lightning suddenly felt a strange wave of familiarity as she held Snow’s hand. She felt as if she ran like this with him before. They ran past shops and guards; their footsteps almost matched each other’s in perfect time as they passed. And suddenly Lightning began to remember running with a young blond boy through the shops in Bodhum. She remembered the air almost burning her lungs as she struggled to keep up with the boy’s fast pace as he pulled her forward. But none of it mattered because of the hand she was holding. As long as she held onto his hand, she knew she could keep up with him.

Lightning held onto Snow’s hand tighter, never wanting to let go. He was always the person who pulled her forward in life. Whether it was to save Serah or humanity, Snow was the person constantly by her side, pushing her forward.

They arrived at the balcony in the Palace when Snow released her hand. _Don’t_ , Lightning wanted to protest, but instead crossed her arms to try and stop the emptiness she felt.

“What did I tell you? Best seats in the house,” Snow said triumphantly. The fireworks were already going when they arrived. He leaned on the balcony as he watched the fireworks explode. Lightning, however, stood further back. She watched Snow watching the fireworks. He looked like a little kid observing the greatest show on earth taking place.

Lightning moved up to the balcony, placing her hands on the railing to relax. She watched the fireworks soar into the sky before exploding in a brilliant amount of varying colors. She remembered standing on Bodhum’s beach—the eve of her twenty-first birthday—watching the fireworks. She was stuck in the memory when Snow’s voice broke her from it.

“When we make it to the new world,” Snow hesitated. “What if Serah and I don’t get married?” The lump in his throat grew as he asked the question plaguing his mind for the last few centuries. In all honesty, he was waiting for Lightning to shove him over the balcony.

“What do you mean?” Lightning asked, uncertain what Snow was exactly trying to say.

“What I mean is, what if when we all meet up again, Serah doesn’t want to be with me?” Snow tried to rationalize how their falling out would happen. “When we met up in Sunleth, it was like we barely knew each other. The spark between us was gone and I could see it between her and Noel instead.”

“You’re worried she stopped loving you?” Lightning asked, looking at Snow.

“I’m not worried. I know.” Snow stood back from the balcony a little.

“Then that’s up to you two,” Lightning said. “If you and Serah cannot make it work in the new world,” she hesitated. _Everything Snow did was for Serah, now he was willing to give her up?_ “I’m not the person to be telling this to, anyways.”

Snow looked at Lightning. “What?”

“I’m not the person to help other’s with their problems. I mean, I can save other people’s souls by completing their wish, but I can’t save my own. It’s pathetic, especially when I am being called the Savior.” She tried to keep tears from forming in her eyes as she watched the fireworks. She let her arms hang by her sides, uncertain how she was actually feeling something. It was the first time since waking from the crystal cocoon that she actually felt _anything_ , and it was her fear that she would never see Snow or the others again.

“Well then,” Snow wrapped his hand around Lightning’s, causing her to jerk slightly. “My wish is for you to make it to the new world. I’m sure the whole gang feels that way.”

Lightning looked down at Snow’s hand before looking up at his face. Snow was smiling. Being this close to him felt normal, and it frightened her more than it should have. She loved being able to talk to Snow naturally like this, though. There was something about him that let her act normal. She always put a guard up, a way to protect herself from being hurt by the world. She wanted to reject Snow, push him back into Serah’s arms. Snow saw through that mask though, and helped break the walls down slowly.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Lightning looked back up at the sky and put a fake smile on. She knew that she was doomed from the beginning, but she could lie if it would ease Snow’s pain. She wanted to scream at the sky in anger. She finally found the person she could connect with, and he was already taken. It didn’t matter if he cared about Lightning, she wouldn’t take him from Serah. _Snow was Serah’s everything, and I won’t stand in the way of her happiness._

Lightning could tell when Snow finally looked away from her, watching the fireworks. His hand never released hers though. She felt the tear roll gently down her face before she quickly wiped it away with her other hand. She was finally able to feel something, instead of the empty hole where her emotions should have been. She felt something she hadn’t known since her parents died and she shoved Serah away. She felt … _love_.

“Just promise me you won’t forget…Lightning.” Snow had hesitated before saying her name. “Promise me.” His hand squeezed hers a little, a desperate attempt to get her to promise. A part of him even hoped that maybe she would remember their old promise.

Lightning nodded. “I won’t forget.” She felt a strange déjà vu moment pass. She was certain Snow and her had this conversation before.

Lightning had bottled her emotions up and casted them out, with no regard what would happen to her. She wished she could be with Snow in the new world, but she knew such a selfish wish would never happen. Serah would have her happy ending, and Lightning had accepted that a long time ago.


	7. Tearful Goodbyes

The final day fell, and Lightning ran as fast as she could through the cathedral of the Order. She had to help Fang reach Vanille before she used the clavis to destroy the souls. She tried to stay focused on the mission at hand, but her thoughts kept floating to Serah, pondering if she had prepared enough to guarantee her return.

Lightning skidded to a halt as a chimera and several Order guards stood in her way. She was ready to fight when Noel suddenly appeared before her, jumping in front of her to bring his sword down on the chimera.

“This doesn’t look right,” Noel stated as he knelt before Lightning.

“The Shadow Hunter!” The guard yelled when he recognized Noel.

What shocked Lightning was when Noel turned to look at her, his weapon was now pointing at her. “You’re the servant of God. Aren’t you supposed to be on the Order’s side?”

“I’m not a servant of these fanatics. They want to go through with their damned ritual, and I’m here to stop them. If that means a fight, so be it,” Lightning admitted to her purpose.

“But the ritual is God’s plan, right? You’re going to defy him as well?” Noel wanted to make sure he understood Lightning’s plan. _If she’s going against God, it had to be for a reason_. He was hoping he was right and it meant Lightning was fighting for Serah’s sake.

“Yeah, maybe I am.” Lightning wasn’t afraid of a God’s damnation. She had spent long enough as his puppet.

“That’s a hell of an admission,” Noel said as he kept an eye on the guards.

“Do you care?” Lightning didn’t want to fight Noel, but she would if necessary.

“God brought you back to save souls and show them the way to the new world. It’s a sacred mission…and there’s only one thing in the world that would make you turn your back on it.” Noel watched Lightning’s eyes for a sign of doubt. “Lightning. I know why you’re going to betray God!” He moved to Lightning’s side and slashed down the guard behind her. Lightning lunged forward when she realized that Noel was going to aid her, cutting down the guard in front of her.

“You think you can save Serah,” Noel was happy that Lightning was fighting for Serah’s soul. It meant she didn’t lose her bearings, and he wouldn’t lose his.

The guards opened fire once they realized Noel and Lightning were working together. Noel quickly took out the guards before turning to face Lightning. “Run!” He wanted Lightning to reach the inner chamber before it was too late, knowing she was the last hope to stop the ritual.

Lightning ran as fast as she could, avoiding the chimera by sliding underneath it. Noel continued his fight, taking the guards out one by one before he turned to see Lightning disappear into the depths of the cathedral. “Lightning!” He wanted to make sure his voice reached her. “Save Serah.”

Another chimera joined the fight, making Noel bow his head. By all rights, he should have been panicking, facing not one, but two of the ferocious beasts. But his thoughts drifted to his last moments with Serah as he closed his eyes, reaching his hand out to grab her, thinking he could foolishly wake her from death. He thought if he held her to his chest tight enough, his heartbeat would move through her body and become her own. He was a fool then, but he knew that fighting these creatures now brought Serah one-step closer to living again. If Lightning needed him to sacrifice his life here to ensure that, he was ready.

“ _You’ll win, like you always do,_ ” Serah’s voice whispered. “ _I’m right here to help, if you need me. There’s no harm in asking_.” There was a type of sternness to Serah’s voice, and it made Noel smile. It sounded like her teacher voice.

 _Even in death, you never stopped being “Meany Ms. Farron.”_ _Okay, Serah. Let’s do this._ Noel readied his weapon as the chimera roared loudly. He wasn’t going to lose this fight.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Everything was going to hell. The soul song began, light engulfing Vanille’s body. Lightning grabbed her to try and shake her from the spell. The woman leading the ritual cast a damning finger down on Lightning.

“God shall punish you!” She was going to attack Lightning.

Instead of guarding, Lightning took comfort when she felt another’s presence making their way to the inner chamber. _Snow_ , she thought as she looked up.

“God doesn’t know how powerful we are.” Lightning looked up at the glass opening when it shattered, spraying glass down on the chamber. It was Snow. _Never one for a dull entrance_ , she thought, noting how he punched his way through the ceiling, falling down towards the altar.

“Destroy it!” Fang yelled as she threw her staff to Snow.

Snow grabbed the staff and brought it down on the clavis, destroying it as a blast of light exploded from it. The light shot out, destroying the members of the Order in a burning brightness.

Lightning moved to allow Fang to hold Vanille, ascending the stairs to approach Snow. Snow jumped down from the altar when he noticed Lightning approaching.

“Am I late?” Snow held up his arm in his normal “hero” pose.

“Nice entrance, hero,” Lightning said with a faint smile gracing her lips.

“Only took five centuries.” Snow pounded his fists together before winking at Lightning. Lightning shook her head as Snow smiled a giant grin at her.

“Look at the souls.” Vanille’s statement made Snow turn, standing by Lightning as they watched the Chaos fly around. “It’s beginning.”

“I’ve made my peace,” Fang reassured Vanille.

“We’ll still be together.” Vanille took her arm from Fang, walking forward to kneel before the souls. Fang watched Vanille prepare to sacrifice herself.

Fang moved to kneel behind Vanille. She grabbed Vanille’s hands as she wrapped her arms around her. “Death won’t keep us apart.”

Fang followed Vanille through their crystallization, and even across Cocoon. She wouldn’t let her journey with Vanille end now.

Vanille nodded happily. She started her plea to the souls when Lightning looked at Snow. Snow was watching Vanille and Fang closely, concern plastered all over his face.

 _Death won’t keep us apart_ , Lightning thought. Once, Snow made that same declaration to Serah. Lightning wanted someone to make that vow to her; to Snow; to everyone, but she understood it was a false hope.

The Chaos suddenly morphed into small bright lights, the embodiment of the souls as they flew up towards the Ark.

“The souls of the dead are saved,” Lightning said as she stepped forward. “And yours, too.” She turned to face Vanille and Fang.

“Thank you, Lightning.” Vanille suddenly fainted, falling into Fang’s arm. Fang guided Vanille to the floor before she fainted as well. Two lights emitted from them before passing through Lightning’s chest.

The bell started to toll, signaling the end of the world. Snow stepped forward, looking up at the sky. “This is it. Final curtain. When the bell stops…” Snow had turned to face Lightning when suddenly he stopped speaking. His body was frozen.

Lightning moved forward, worried that something bad happened to Snow. Yeul’s voice however caused her to look away from him. “Time will cease, and what was, will be no more.”

“I think it’s time. You should have her back,” Lumina stated as she floated beside Yeul. “She’s always been here, right inside me.”

“You made Lumina. Do you remember? You made a tomb to keep someone’s memory safe.” Yeul’s statement made Lightning recall the events of waking up from the crystal. As soon as she was conscious, Lightning knew something was different, and it was God’s fault.

“You mean Serah!” Lightning was ecstatic that she finally accomplished her goal. She saved Serah.

“When you awoke as the savior from your long sleep, she wasn’t there anymore,” Yeul explained.

“She survived with you, all the time you were in the crystal. But then Bhunivelze cut her out. She was helpless—without you, her soul was going to melt into Chaos,” Lumina smiled down at Lightning as she spoke.

“So…you looked after her for me. You kept her safe,” Lightning said as she moved towards Lumina. After all this time, Lumina was the one that protected Serah from Bhunivelze’s intentions.

“We’re just particles of dust, brushed from the palm of a god,” Lumina explained as she turned to Yeul. “He didn’t care what happened to her. But I did. I had to keep her safe and sound.”

“But who are you, really?” Lightning still wanted to know Lumina’s origin. She was so familiar, yet so different from anyone Lightning ever encountered.

“Someone who never should have existed! I was nothing more than a vessel.” Lumina turned from Lightning, frowning at her own fate. “And now, I’ve done my part. My time is over.” Yeul placed her hand on Lumina’s shoulder to comfort her. Both of them disappeared in a ray of light, the brightness causing Lightning to cover her eyes with her arm.

When Lightning looked up, Serah had taken the place of Lumina and Yeul. “Lightning!” Serah called down to her sister.

“Serah…” Lightning wasn’t sure if she was looking at the real Serah, or God’s fake. But Serah looked different this time. Suddenly, Serah disappeared completely, the Chaos disappearing. Whatever froze the others passed as Fang and Vanille started to stand. Lightning looked from Fang and Vanille to Snow.

“The world will end with the last chime,” Fang said as she stood.

“God…is awake,” Vanille announced as she stood.

“Watch out!” Snow yelled as he stood in front of Fang and Vanille. Lightning turned her head, using her arm as a shield.

“It’s the light of God…” Lightning said as she looked up at what appeared to be Hope. “You? You’re Bhunivelze?”

“My savior,” Bhunivelze spoke in a monotone voice through Hope’s body. He held his hand out, capturing Fang, Vanille and Snow. Lightning looked from the space her friends once occupied to look back at Bhunivelze. “These are mine. Come with me, savior. Let us go together. We shall gaze upon the world that God has wrought.”

 _Bhunivelze. You took everyone. Are they hostages to keep me in line? I don’t care if you’re God himself; I’m taking them_ back _. I swear to you._ Lightning’s fists tightened as she thought about her friends being held captive. _No one steals my loved ones without consequences, Bhunivelze. No even God._

~0~0~0~0~0~

“It belongs to humanity now. There’s no place for you there,” Lightning stood in front of Bhunivelze, knowing she had finally defeated him.

“No! No!” Bhunivelze shouted in denial. “I will not accept it! I will not allow it! I feel it! I feel grief! And pain! I feel anger!” Bhunivelze began to lose his control. “Goddess of death! I cast you out! Into the Chaos! Into the shadows of death!”

Lightning stood tall in the wake of God’s attack. She felt the power surging through her and knew that nothing he conjured could harm her. She left her human form long ago, and this resilient form was a result. “Yes,” Lightning confirmed what she always knew would happen once she face Bhunivelze. “That’s what I plan to do. The goddess of death is gone, and there’s no one to control the Chaos. Someone has to take Etro’s place… and protect the cycle of life.” Lightning tightened her grip on her sword. She never even thought of speaking the words out loud, because she knew they were a death sentence for her future in the new world.

Lightning closed her eyes as she recalled the previous night. She could feel Snow’s hand holding onto hers. She remembered the brilliance of the fireworks. _It wasn’t a bad way to spend your last day_ , Lightning thought. She regretted not telling Snow the truth. She always planned on this happening, but she thought the less the others knew, the easier saying goodbye would be. _For you, not them_ , the small voice sounded in her mind again. Lightning ignored its protest as she looked up at Bhunivelze.

“That someone is going to be me.” Lightning pierced the ground with her sword, releasing the Chaos onto Bhunivelze. Lightning followed Bhunivelze into the Chaos, determined to fight once more to free Hope from his grasp. “But before I do—I’m going to take you into the Chaos with me!”

“Is that your last resort? Your final desperate ploy? Do you think you can survive me!?” Bhunivelze tried to gain the upper hand in arguing his power. Lightning almost laughed at him.

 _You have no power here_ , Lightning thought as she dodged his attacks.

“The power of divine light is mine!” Bhunivelze attempted a final attack against Lightning.

“It’s too late for that. You have the power of a god, but you have the power of a human inside you as well.” Lightning took out her hunting knife Serah and Snow gave her. She was going to free Hope. _No one else is going to be held captive_. “And now that human is going to destroy you. It’s the final act in the death of a god. I bring you salvation!” Lightning yelled as she released the light she stored in her soul. Every day, when she saved a wandering soul, Lightning stored some of their light within her own body. She made sure that their loss became her loss. She carried the burden of every soul, turning their regret into strength.

“This is the last soul I’ll save. Hope!” Lightning extended her arm, using the knife to pierce through Bhunivelze’s head. “I’ll set you free!” Bhunivelze groaned in pain as the Chaos enveloped both him and Lightning.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Lightning’s hunting knife slowly drifted down to Hope, burning brightly as a beacon of hope. Hope opened his eyes for what felt like the first time in forever, instantly recognizing the knife.

“Lightning…” Hope called out to her.

“Go,” Lightning’s disembodied voice commanded.

“Lightning!?” Hope wasn’t imagining it. He knew he heard Lightning’s voice reach him.

“Do you see it? Go.” Lightning urged Hope to leave before it became too late. “It’s a new world. A world of hope.” She released Hope’s parents from their fate. She wanted Hope to have what the Purge stole from him all those years ago. _He can finally be a normal kid_ , Lightning thought. “And it’s waiting for you…to be born again.”

Lightning was happy that Hope would be reunited with his parents, but a part of her felt sorrowful. She would miss being like a family with him … and Snow. They mentored him as best they could. _We practically raised him_ , Lightning thought of the short amount of time it took for her to care and protect Hope. If it wasn’t for Lightning, he wouldn’t have tried to kill Snow though. _He took my advice too literally. I was never good at raising kids_ , Lightning thought as she recalled her interactions with Serah; recalling her instructing Serah to ‘take out’ a bully before anything happened.

Hope smiled when he saw his mother and father. He reached his hand out to them as they offered their arms to him. He could have his mom and dad back after all this time. “You are their hope…” Lightning commented. Hope let his hand drop. He knew it was too good of a bargain to accept. _What about Light?_ Hope thought as he looked around the Chaos.

“I can’t see you! Where are you?” Hope began to panic. If Lightning stayed in the Chaos for too long, she’d be lost forever. _Is this what she meant by it didn’t matter what happened to her? She can’t just give up now,_ Hope thought as he desperately searched the Chaos for a sign of her. “Light, what’s going to happen to you?” He was about to turn around when Lightning’s voice stopped him.

“No. You can’t turn back, or you’ll never leave. I have to stay behind,” Lightning looked down at Bhunivelze. She knew she had to stay as the wall between Bhunivelze and the new world. “Someone has to control the Chaos. I have to keep it safe, forever. The new world…and you…and all of humanity.” She was ready to sacrifice herself for everyone. She used the lessons she learned from the souls she saved to accept her fate as the new goddess of death. _The Chaos will be my home_ , Lightning thought. “So go. And live.” Everything suddenly faded from Lightning’s view; the Chaos, even Bhunivelze.

“Don’t leave me,” Serah’s voice broke through the Chaos in a bright light. “I don’t want to be alone.” Lightning recalled those words. There was something so familiar about them. She heard them once before, and not only from Lumina, but from someone else as well.

Lightning opened her eyes to see Serah sitting on Etro’s crystal throne. “Serah…” She was more surprised than anything else.

“Not quite.” The Serah looked down before uttering, “What’s in here…”

Lightning suddenly switched places with the imposter. “Me!” She was starting to understand what was happening. She looked down at the imposter Serah. “You’re not really her…?”

“No. I’m just a fake, made by God. I’m missing something important,” ‘Serah’ said as she held her hands to her chest. “Just like you are.”

“Yes. It’s true. God cut part of me away. When I woke as the savior—”

“No,” ‘Serah’ interrupted Lightning. “It wasn’t God’s doing. Do you want to know who it was?” She smiled as she spoke. “You.”

Lightning didn’t understand what she meant. _I don’t … She’s lying._

“It happened a long time ago. You wanted so much to be strong. You wanted to grow up so fast, you got rid of everything that made you weak.” The more words ‘Serah’ spoke, the clearer Lightning began to remember the parts of her past she cut out. The parts she chose to forget. “So you’d never have to back down…So no one could ever make you cry.”

Lightning remembered fighting with Serah when they were younger. She remembered Serah clutching onto her hand tightly as Lightning tried to break free. She remembered … a seashell. She could vividly see the shell falling to the floor and breaking into pieces. She wanted to cry, but her fear for the shell turned into anger instead. _A shell … And a promise_ , Lightning thought as she started to remember. “You locked your heart away,” ‘Serah’s’ voice interrupted her thoughts, causing her to shift her attention back to the imposter.

Lightning tried to get up from the throne, only to be bound down by Chaos. She struggled, trying desperately to free herself.

“Do you remember? What you tried to do? You tried to kill me.” Lightning looked down at ‘Serah’ as she made her accusations.

It was all starting to make sense. To rid herself of the pain of losing loved ones, she stopped allowing herself to feel. She shunned Serah and her happy demeanor. She tried to kill her own emotions, and when God took Serah out of Lightning’s soul, the innocent part of Lightning merged with her. The fake in front of her was a hybrid of God’s manipulation and Lightning’s childhood.

Lumina suddenly floated in front of Lightning, watching her struggle. “You! You’re me. Young…weak…” Lightning accused.

Lumina looked down at Lightning in judgment. “I’m Claire Farron. Her selfishness.” A memory flashed in Lightning’s mind from her childhood, when she told the young blond boy she didn’t want Serah to spend time with them. She wanted him for herself. “Her loneliness.” Lightning remembered feeling alone in the world when she realized the boy had been caught by the Guardian Corps to be taken back to the orphanage. She felt like she lost him forever. “Her fear.” Lightning remembered the fear she felt after she smashed the seashell. She regretted it the moment it left her fingertips. It was childish of her. She was angry her parents were gone. She was angry Snow was gone. _Snow_ , Lightning suddenly remembered their first meeting. It wasn’t in Amador’s office. It was on the beach in Bodhum.

 _“So, um, my name’s Snow,” the boy said. “Maybe we can do something else later, then.”_ Lightning felt her head start to spin. _I forgot_.

 _“So does that mean I’m your friend now?” A smile lit up Snow’s face._ Lightning felt the sting of the tears welling in her eyes. _How could I forget him?_

 _“I remember seeing things like that in the stores. Some of them are charms that you give to people you care about, right? To show that you’ll never be apart_. _”_ Lightning remembered the seashells Snow and her exchanged all those years ago on the beach. She remembered that Snow called her Claire in Amador’s office. He remembered her, and she crushed his hopes and dreams by walking away. _He was right, I forgot our promise_.

_“Just promise you won’t forget me, Claire.” He was still holding onto her hand, and he squeezed it tightly at these words. “Promise me.”_

_Snow!_ Lightning closed her eyes. _I forgot. I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you_. She wished she could see him. She wanted to fall to her knees in front of him and beg his forgiveness. She once desperately fought to spend time with him, and now she would do anything to have that time back. She’d fight herself and even God if it meant she could talk to him once more.

“That little bit of your soul that you couldn’t accept,” ‘Serah’s’ voice continued. “You look like you’re home. Like you belong in the Chaos.”

“I have no choice. Someone has to stay behind, to keep the new world going.” Lightning wanted to fight to see the new world. She wanted to be complete. She no longer needed to forget her past. She was done running from her memories.

“And that’s how you hide true feelings. You convince yourself with logic,” ‘Serah’ said as she began to float up to Lightning. “You make it sound rational, to cut away parts of yourself. You deserve to be alone!” ‘Serah’ condemned Lightning to being stuck in the Chaos.

“Serah? Serah!” Lightning called out to the figure that assumed Serah’s identity as soon as she vanished. She reached for the girl, but she was alone. She was alone because of her own foolishness. She cut people out of her life, and this was the consequence.

“No, wait! Don’t go. Please…” Suddenly Lightning began to fall into darkness, being left behind by the girl she cut out. “Don’t. Don’t leave me alone. I need you… Help me.” She closed her eyes as the tears began to flow. She was scared and alone. _Please, someone_ , Lightning thought. Suddenly her thoughts drifted to her friends. Fang. Vanille. Hope. Sazh. Noel. Serah. Snow. _Help me, please. I want to see you all again_.

She suddenly saw a bright light shining down above her, a form creating a shadow in the middle of it. _Lumina… Claire_ , Lightning thought as she realized who it was. Lumina smiled as she flew towards Lightning, embracing her quickly. Lumina disappeared into sparkling light, joining together with Lightning once more. Lightning felt warmth spread throughout her and for the first time since her mother’s death, she felt complete. A smile spread across Lightning’s face. She was whole again; Claire again.

Lightning looked up to see Hope’s out stretched hand. She took hold of his hand in a tight grip. Hope smiled down at her. “It’s okay. We could hear you, Light. Let’s go. We’ll be together.” Hope turned to head for the ball of light above them, helping Lightning move with him.

 _Serah. You came to save me. Even though you were never real._ Lightning was hoping her thoughts could reach the Serah that God created for his own purposes.

“ _Yes, I was a fake. Serah’s soul wasn’t inside me. But I could imagine it. I could imagine what the real Serah would feel_.” Lightning realized that locking away her own heart gave birth to the false Serah, and part of her regretted that. She allowed her to be born, only to fade away and never know what life truly was. But now, Lightning had her heart back, and she could live a life for the both of them.

“ _That’s how I did it. I tried to think the same thoughts as she would, and I imagined the love that she must have felt for you. God hadn’t given me a heart, but even so. I could dream. I was just a lie, a fake. But the feelings became real. I love you. I always have._ ”

Lightning and Hope emerged from the bright light, facing Bhunivelze as he struggled to make his way out of the Chaos.

“The old world is dying. And your myths will die with it!” Lightning shouted as she appeared next to Hope. They descended the sky to face Bhunivelze as he clawed his way out of the darkness. “In the new world, we won’t need God!”

Bhunivelze unleashed an attack of light, causing Lightning and Hope to call on their eidolons. Lightning called Odin’s name, summoning his strength to act as her shield. Hope used Alexander to help him as well. Lightning tried to focus all her energy against Bhunivelze’s second onslaught, but she was starting to weaken. _I’m not strong enough by myself_ , Lightning thought. “I’ll never—” she struggled with her words. She was losing the uphill battle and she knew it.

Odin began to weaken some under the stress of the attack. _I need help … I need you_. Lightning focused her thoughts on the one person who always supported her throughout her life. She tried to remember every detail she could about the seashell she once protected with all her might. She envisioned the sunset they saw on the beach together the day they traded the seashells. _You told me I’d never be alone, as long as I remembered. I remember, Snow._

“ _We’ll_ never give up!” Snow’s voice called from beyond the blinding light. _Don’t worry, Lightning. I’m here_ , Snow thought as he summoned the Shiva sisters to act as his own shield against Bhunivelze.

Lightning looked up, hoping that she wasn’t imagining his voice. Her heart soared when she saw Snow before her. _He heard me_ , Lightning thought. He was acting as a barrier between Lightning and Bhunivelze, taking the brunt force of the attack. Snow looked back at Lightning and smiled. She wasn’t sure, but she thought she saw him wink at her. _Ever the cocky hero_ , Lightning thought as she rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile back at Snow though.

“That’s right! Even if we die…” Lightning could hear Noel’s voice in the distance.

“Someone will take up the torch!” Vanille stated as she used Hecatoncheir.

“Your reign is over!” Fang yelled, summoning Bahamut.

Lightning smiled, seeing all her friends. _They all came to help. We’re a family once more._ “We hope in the face of despair—that makes us strong!” Lightning stated as they simultaneously had their eidolons break Bhunivelze’s attack. The eidolons all charged Bhunivelze, casting him down into the Chaos.

“You’re here…” Lightning stated in amazement as she looked down at Snow. Snow floated up towards Lighting, holding his arm up in his standard hero pose. They both smiled at each other, sharing a private moment.

Snow suddenly looked away as a bright light begun to blind him. “Whoa. What is that?” Lightning turned to look at what Snow was seeing.

“Those lights … are they the souls? Every one?”

“All of humanity, going to be reborn,” Lightning stated as a sea of bright lights tumbled towards them. Two of the lights suddenly emerged and took the form of Sazh and Dajh.

“Hey, did I miss the reunion?” Sazh said as he floated towards them.

“Old man! You’re late again!” Snow said, excited to be reunited with more members of their old gang.

“We were looking for something, but we found it!” Sazh stated with pride. Sazh looked back at Dajh.

“Yeah! We found hope!” Dajh stated, overjoyed with their discovery.

“Hey! You gonna join us?” Sazh called back to two of the lights traveling close behind them.

 _It can’t be…_ Lightning thought as she watched two lights Sazh looked at.

“Yep!” Serah’s voice confirmed when one of the lights burst to give form to her.

“Kupo!” Mog called out in joy as he took form by Serah’s side.

“Serah!” Lightning called out, hearing Noel and Snow echo her call. Lightning reached her hands out to Serah. Once Serah took them, they both spun around together like they did when they were little. Lightning smiled at Serah, overjoyed that she was alive.

“Lightning. I’m here. I can fight, too.” Serah wanted to be useful again. She wanted to join the fight she started five centuries ago and help bring forth its end.

“Good,” Lightning said as she nodded her head. Lightning and Serah turned to face Bhunivelze. “I need your help.”

Everyone stood together as one, watching Bhunivelze draw closer. “Know this, Bhunivelze: it wasn’t just me that destroyed you.” Lightning lifted her arm in the air, summoning a powerful light in the palm of her hand. “You’ve been defeated by a power that you never understood. A power you cannot see. It comes from the bonds of love that unite us. Together…” Everyone placed their souls into the light, combining their power together for one last attack against Bhunivelze. “We change the world.”

All of them combined their powers for the final assault and drove Bhunivelze into the Chaos in a blaze of white light. When Lightning opened her eyes, she was shocked but happy with the outcome. Bhunivelze lay defeated in the Chaos, covered in crystal shards.

“We don’t need God anymore,” Lightning stated as she breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed her friends were okay.

“The living don’t need a god, but the dead do,” Caius’s voice cut through the Chaos, startling Lightning. “A god to protect them. A god of salvation.” He stood tall, one of the many Yeuls standing by his side.

“We shall become that god. We will rule over the unseen realm, and from there, we will look over the cycle of death and rebirth. We will live…” The Yeuls all spoke as one as they announced their intention to take the place of the fallen Etro. Suddenly the voices became one, spoken by the Yeul who stood by Caius’s side. “We will live in the shadows of death,” she stated as she looked at Noel.

“I won’t let you!” Noel yelled as he ran forward. He fought for too long so Yeul could live a full life, and he wasn’t going to let it be taken away so suddenly. Noel stopped running, looking around the Chaos in confusion. He was lost, so he did the one thing he thought would work. “Yeul!”

“You want to die with her?” Caius’s voice questioned Noel’s actions.

“No!” Noel stated. “I want her to live!” And it was as simple as that. Noel wanted Yeul to have a life, instead of dreaming about the ones she saw in her visions. _Is that too much to ask?_ “She can’t die, not after all this!”

Caius’s arm reached out of the Chaos and grabbed Noel by the throat. Lifting him up into the air, Caius spoke. “If it is your wish—you will die in her place!”

Noel clung to Caius’s arm, realizing that he was looking at his potential future. A future of always watching after Yeul. But Noel didn’t want that future. He wanted Yeul to live and be happy, but he didn’t want to be her protector. He wanted to be her friend, and to grow old with her instead of eternally watching her soul die time and time again.

“Go ahead,” Noel stated. “Do your worst.” He lived for five centuries reflecting on Caius’s fate, and he didn’t fear him any more.

“Then swear on your life…” Caius used the last of his strength to free Noel from the Chaos. Caius watched as the Chaos billowed around him, and he smiled for the first time in centuries. “Keep her safe.” _At least one Yeul will finally be free from her fate._

Noel opened his eyes once he rejoined the rest of the group, freed from the Chaos by Caius. He smiled when he realized Caius released Yeul into his arms.

“She is the last of us,” the Yeuls’ voice stated. “Only she can be free. Caius has released her from the fate of the seeress.” The black hole leading to the realm of Chaos snapped shut, dragging the rest of their dying universe with it.

As a group, they surrounded a giant blue crystal. It spun slowly between them, reflecting their images back on them. They had all survived the end of the world, and Bhunivelze was no longer in control of them.

“Is it over? Is God really dead?” Hope sounded unsure if he should believe their struggle was successful.

“He’s fallen into the unseen realm. Does that mean he’s destroyed, or merely sleeping? I don’t know,” Lightning spoke unsure as well. “Maybe, one day he’ll return…But even if he does, it doesn’t matter. We’ll win again.” She reached her hand out to the crystal, running her hand against its rough edges. The crystal glowed brightly before shattering into pieces. Lights scattered around them, illuminating the darkness.

“It’s happening…” Serah said as she looked up at the lights.

“We can go,” Hope stated as he closed his eyes in relief. The fight was over and they could finally relax.

“I’m going with them, kupo.” Mog faced Serah, sad that they would be parted once more.

The eidolons all gathered together, dispersing into the light. Mog looked down at Serah, allowing his head to fall in sadness. Serah reached up to gently touch Mog’s head.

“We will meet again,” Serah said as she placed her forehead against Mog’s.

“Kupo!” Mog excitedly replied before he disappeared into the light with the rest of the eidolons.

Odin knelt before Lightning. He stood by her side in every battle she ever faced, and to be without him now caused Lightning great despair. She smiled though as she watched Odin join the other eidolons. She was glad Odin would finally be at peace, but a part of her knew that no matter where she went, he would find her.

Lightning closed her eyes as she thought about her journey, and the struggles she overcame to be standing here once more with her friends. She remembered boarding the Purge train to find Serah. Using their eidolons to fight on Cocoon. Talking with Snow on Gran Pulse. Finding Serah again to only be lost to Valhalla. Her fight with Caius. Her journey to become the Savior. All of the memories consisted of her friends, standing by her side through it all. A tear rolled down Lightning’s cheek before she wiped it away.

Lightning turned to look at her friends. “It’s time,” She stated with joy. She held her hand out to Serah. Serah hesitated as she looked back at Snow who smiled and pushed her towards Lightning. Serah held Lightning’s hand as they floated up towards the sea of bright lights. Sazh and Dajh followed Lightning and Serah’s example and joined them in floating up towards the lights. Vanille jumped for joy, grabbing Fang’s arm as she turned to look at her. Snow put his arm around Hope, shaking him in a reassuring manner that made Hope look up at Snow and smile. Noel smiled at Yeul who nodded in return.

Both Lightning and Serah offered their hands out to the others. Floating up together, the group prepared for their lives in the new world, but something still bothered Lightning. Now that everything was returning to normal, she knew her relationship with Snow changed forever. She was overjoyed with Serah’s return, but it saddened her because now Serah would be Snow’s top priority.

 _She always was_ , Lightning tried to reason with herself.

Lightning found herself looking over at Snow. For a few brief moments, Snow looked away from Serah to look at Lightning. Their eyes connected, and Lightning felt her heart drop. She lost him once when they were younger, and she was going to lose him again now. Lightning wasn’t able to stop the tear from falling down her cheek.

Snow lost his smile when he saw Lightning’s tear, unable to stop himself. He knew he was being watched, but he wasn’t able to continue lying. The last thing he wanted was for things to become as complex as they were.

Serah looked at Lightning when she noticed Snow watching her sister. She saw the sadness and pain in Lightning’s eyes before she closed them. Serah looked back to Snow when she realized what was happening. She saw the connection between Lightning and Snow, frowning slightly.

Serah looked off into the distance, catching Noel’s eyes when she did. Noel was looking at Serah, watching her realize the connection between Snow and Lightning. He, at first, doubted the existence of such a connection when he first saw it. He thought that maybe he was imagining things. But the look those two gave each other now was undeniable proof that something spawned between them. Noel was certain they didn’t even understand the looks they gave one another.

Serah reached out her hand to hold Lightning’s. Lightning looked down at Serah’s hand before looking over to her, confused by her reassuring smile. She smiled back at her, uncertain what would happen in the new world. But she was certain of one thing. No matter what happened, they would all be together again, somehow, someway.


	8. Epilogue: Forget Me Not

Lightning breathed calmly as she jogged along the beachfront. The music she selected for her walk was more melancholy than she originally thought it would be. Her small Wheaten Terrier ran ahead of her before running back around her. He had more energy than usual, which gave Lightning slight amusement as she watched him get distracted by the waves before continuing to run in front of her.

 _You always were a little spastic, Odin_ , Lightning thought as she watched Odin run forward. Instead of turning back to look at her however, Odin continued to run forward. Lightning curiously watched as Odin ran up onto one of the sandy hills ahead. He paused at the top of the hill, remaining strangely still as he observed something on the other side. He suddenly barked at something hidden on the other side of the mound. Odin then disappeared down the other side of the hill to close in on it.

Lightning paused her jogging as she took her headphones out. _What could he be doing?_ She began to wrap the cord of her headphones around her iPod as she quickly walked over to the hill.

Lightning got to the top of the hill, looking down to see Odin sitting in front of a man. She could only see the man’s back as he was squatting next to Odin, patting him. Odin’s face was one of pure bliss as the stranger scratched behind his ears.

 _Traitor_ , Lightning thought as she made her way down the hill. Odin barked when he noticed Lightning, but made no attempt to move from the stranger. There was something about the stranger he must have thoroughly liked.

“Hey,” Lightning said in a greeting to the man. Lightning made sure she sounded friendlier than she felt. _Have to be nice_ , she coached herself. “That’s my dog.” She wasn’t sure why she said it like that, realizing that she might sound impolite.

“Sorry,” the man replied as he began to turn his head to look at her. “He’s just—” The man never finished his sentence when he turned to look at Lightning.

Lightning felt her heart skip a beat when she saw blue eyes staring up at her from under a few strands of blond hair. “Snow…” Lightning’s lips moved to say his name, but barely any noise left her mouth. She knew she looked dumb founded, but to be honest, she was dumb founded.

“Lightning…?” Snow replied as he stood up. Odin barked loudly in approval as he danced around Snow’s feet, wagging his tail in accomplishment.


End file.
